


If I Lay Here

by balr33



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balr33/pseuds/balr33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the University of National Champions

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! so this is my new fic. the chapters are going to be a little longer than my other works so it might take some more time to get updates out! i hope you enjoy!

“When do you think the last time they cleaned this place was?” Lindsey asked as she removed the blackened Swiffer wet pad from the mop head and tossed it in the trash.

“Probably last year when they made the freshmen do it,” Emily said as she and Sam were setting up the folding tables in the dining room for beer pong. The soccer freshmen were ‘voluntarily’ helping clean and set up the soccer house for the end of preseason party tonight. The women’s soccer house, known as The Castle, hosted the annual party for all the university’s sports teams to celebrate making it through two weeks of hellish preseason practices and to party before the rest of the students got back to campus. 

“Wow, it’s looking good freshies,” Alex said as the walked into the house hands filled with bags of cups and ping pong balls.

“You missed a spot,” Kelley said nodding at Lindsey following her fellow junior classmate into the house carrying two cases of soda. 

“Shut up, Kel,” Tobin said rolling her eyes coming through the door behind her with more bags filled with ice and jello for the party. “It looks great guys. Thank you. Can you help us just grab the rest of the stuff from the car and then you guys can go back and get ready for tonight?”

“Are you sure? I mean we still haven’t set up the,” Mallory started to say before Lindsey smacked her on the arm. 

“Shut up, Mal,” she whispered under her breath giving her a pointed glare.

Alex laughed coming back into the room after dropping off the bags in the kitchen. “It’s okay. Serv recruited some of the soccer guys to help us do the rest of the backyard set up. So don’t worry about it.”

The freshmen abandon their cleaning supplies and help unload the rest of the purchases from Kelley’s car out front. After two trips with arms filled with bags of ice, cups, mixers, and an inflatable kiddie pool Kelley impulse bought, they sent the freshmen back to their dorm to let them get ready for the night’s festivities.

Throughout the rest of the day, people from each other sports teams came to the house dropping off their alcohol contribution for the party. Alex was out back directing the football boys where she wanted the kegs to be put on their back patio. She had already instructed the soccer boys to set up a few tables outdoors and an oversized beer pong kit made from trash cans. 

“How does she get those boys to do whatever she wants?” Kelley asked staring out the kitchen window watching Alex supervise 15 volunteers in the backyard.

“Because she’s hot,” Ashlyn said as she was setting up the makeshift bar that was taking over the island in the kitchen. Kelley nodded in agreement still watching Alex shout orders.

“True,” Kelley responded.

“So are you going to help or just keep daydreaming out the window?” Ashlyn asked as she sifted through the shopping bags on the floor for cups and shot glasses.

“I wasn’t daydreaming,” Kelley protested whipping her attention away from the window.

“Sure you weren’t,” Ashlyn said sarcastically. 

“I wasn’t,” Kelley said a little more insistently.

“Oooh, defensive much,” Ashlyn teased. Even though she knew Kelley and Alex were nothing more than just friends she loved any opportunity to push Kelley’s buttons.

“Shut up,” Kelley said rolling her eyes and walking across the kitchen to help Ashlyn unpack the bags. “At least I’m not going to be spending the night pining after some girl and then never getting up the courage to talk to her.” Ashlyn immediately stopped rummaging through the plastic bags and gave Kelley a death glare. Her heart started racing faster at just the thought of the junior lacrosse player who she had a hopeless crush on.

“First off,” Ashlyn said holding up one finger, “low blow, Kel. Second,” she continuing putting up another finger, “it’s not just ‘some’ girl. It’s Ali freaking perfect Krieger, okay. And third, she has a boyfriend so what’s even the point.”

“Dude, you got it so bad,” Kelley laughed shaking her head. “The badass Ashlyn Harris I know doesn’t care about boyfriends and certainly isn’t afraid of talking to a girl.”

“I know,” Ashlyn sighed frustratedly running her fingers through her hair. “She’s just beautiful and smart and athletic and she gets these cute little crinkles by her eyes when she smiles,” Ashlyn trailed on looking off into the distance smiling at her daydream of Ali Krieger. She shook her head snapping out of it. “I don’t have a chance. I’m me and she’s, well, perfect.”

“Who?” Whitney, another one of the juniors on the team, said as she entered the kitchen with Tobin in toe. Kelley and Ashlyn jerked at the voice taking them by shock. 

“Ali Krieger,” Kelley responded.

“Kelley,” Ashlyn scolded her friend who gave her a questioned look.

“What?” Kelley asked. “Like everyone doesn’t already know you’re in love with her.”

“I’m not in love with her,” Ashlyn refuted her voice cracking at her lie.

“You should talk to her tonight,” Whitney suggested as she opened the fridge grabbing two blue Gatorades, handing one to Tobin who had hoisted herself onto to the counter.

“Ali has a boyfriend,” Kelley said.

“No she doesn’t,” Whitney said taking a sip of her drink.

“What?” Kelley and Ashlyn said at the same time, heads abruptly turning to face Whitney and Tobin. Whitney nodded and swallowed.

“Yeah. Ryan told me they broke up over the summer,” Whitney said mentioning her boyfriend who was on the men’s lacrosse team at UNC. 

“How does he know? Is he sure? Who broke up with who? Why am I just hearing about this now?” Ashlyn quickly rambled off a series of questions in a frenzy.

“Woah,” Whitney laughed at her jittery friend. “I don’t know the specifics, but he said one of the lacrosse girls told someone on his team about it. And now all the guys on the team are basically fighting each other at the chance to hook up with her tonight.” Ashlyn’s face went white and she started taking long deep breaths.

“I’ve gotta go get ready,” Ashlyn said panicking, leaping up from the floor.

“Ash, Ash,” Kelley called to her. “Relax. We still have four hours before people start getting here.” Ashlyn’s face went even paler and her eyes widened in fear at Kelley’s intended to be comforting words.

“Only four hours,” Ashlyn was extremely nervous. “Shit, I’ve gotta go. Ali Krieger’s single and I only have fours hours to get ready,” she sighed looking up at the ceiling. “Why are you doing this to me?” she asked toward the sky before rushing out of the room. 

“Hey, Ash. What’s up?” Sydney said walking into the kitchen as Ashlyn passed her in a hurry. Ashlyn squeezed by her mumbling something inaudible as she rushed up the stairs to her room to start getting ready. “What’s her deal?” Syd asked to Tobin, Whitney, and Kelley, confused.

“Ali Krieger’s single,” Tobin recapped the gossip update they just received. 

“Oh,” Sydney said suddenly understanding Ashlyn’s withdrawn look and hasty desire to go shower. 

“Are you ready to find yourself a strapping young man tonight, Syd?” Kelley asked laughing at her own joke.

“Obviously,” Sydney said sarcastically flipping her hair and walking further into the kitchen. “Who are all these men?” she asked getting a glimpse of the boys setting up the backyard from the window.

“Alex’s slaves,” Tobin said. “Aka the men’s soccer team.” They all laughed knowing that Alex’s boyfriend, Serv, would do anything for his ‘princess’, including roping his teammates into doing physical labor. 

“Who is that?” Sydney said intrigued at the sight of a light brown, muscular guy with very well trimmed facial hair moving a table into the grass. Whitney and Tobin turned to look at the guy who had gotten Syd’s attention while Kelley jumped up and fought to push Tobin aside a little bit so she could get a view out the window. They all studied the attractive man before Tobin shrugged.

“I’ve never seen him before. Maybe he’s a freshmen.”

“Go get em, cougar,” Kelley laughed giving Syd a playful nudge on the arm.

“Dibs,” Syd said seriously not letting her eyes waver away from the man. “God I love this party,” Syd groaned happily as she walked out of the kitchen.

 

“Lys, do I look okay?” Christen asked as she examined every inch of her outfit in full length mirror hanging in the corner of their dorm room.

“Yes,” Alyssa responded as she barely glanced up from her phone as she laid sprawled out on her bed.

“You didn’t even look,” Christen complained turning to her roommate who wasn’t nearly as nervous as she was and she was envious of that.

“It’s the same outfit you just asked me about two minutes ago,” Alyssa sighed giving Christen an annoyed look.

“No,” Christen said shocked. “This top is a halter and the other one was spaghetti strap.”

“Oh my gosh, how could I ever mistake that. I’m so sorry,” Alyssa said sarcastically rolling her eyes. “You look great, Chris.”

Christen, content with Alyssa’s compliment, turned back to check herself out in the mirror again. Alyssa was right; she did look great. She had on a halter white satin top that had a deep v-neck and made her almost nonexistent cleavage actually look decent. She paired it with tribal patterned flowy shorts and silver strappy sandals. But Christen being Christen, she was always nervous she didn’t look good and cared what other people were going to think about her. So she stared over her fourth outfit of the night contemplating if she should change again.

“Why do you care so much anyway?” 

“Are you kidding? This is our first college party. And everyone from all the sports teams are going to be there. I want to make a good first impression.”

“Oooo you’re trying to find yourself a cute guy tonight,” Alyssa teased. Christen blushed furiously.

“No, no. Not like, anything, like that,” she protested. “I just,” she sighed. “I want to fit in.”

“Well, you look great,” Alyssa said genuinely getting up from the bed. “The juniors just texted and said they’re almost here to walk us over. You ready?”

Christen took a deep breath as the butterflies in her stomach churned more. “Yeah, let me grab my keys,” she said collecting her purse from her bed and looking in the mirror at herself one last time.

“Lys?” 

“What’s up?” she responded looking down at her phone. 

“You think maybe we could take a shot before we go. I think I need something to calm my nerves.” Alyssa smiled and nodded. She walked over to her dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. She dug around in her t-shirts before producing a handle of cheap vodka they had bought with her fake id. She poured them out each a shot and they both grimaced as they took it down.

“Maybe two,” Christen said setting her shot glass down in front of Alyssa who raised her eyebrows but obliged to the requests pouring out another round. 

They were three shots in by the time they met the rest of their lacrosse teammates outside of the dorm building.

“Hey guys, you look great,” Ali Krieger smiled as she spotted the two of them come down. They both smiled back at her because you couldn’t help but smile when Ali Krieger smiled at you.

“About time. Let’s go,” Allie remarked sounding slightly annoyed by the fact the two freshmen were two minutes late from their agreed upon meeting time.

“Oh relax, Al. We have time,” Lauren, another one of the lacrosse team juniors, said trying to calm down Allie.

“I know, but Tobin said they were making jello shots and I don’t want all the football guys to take them before we get there like last year,” Allie said as she started leading the group in the direction of The Castle. From the little interactions she had picked up on, Christen knew that the lacrosse juniors were really good friends with the soccer juniors. They had tried to get the freshmen from both of the teams to meet each other but soccer had too many practices to work something out. Christen liked all of her teammates so far. She was still getting to know the freshmen and the upperclassmen, like Allie, still intimidated her. But she always felt included and promised herself before she came to college to work harder to be more outgoing and make friends. Christen and Alyssa found themselves walking behind Ali and Amy as the group made their way across campus. Christen had a light hold on Alyssa’s arm as the alcohol was starting to kick in.

“How are you feeling?” Amy asked Ali.

“Good. I’m excited,” Ali said still smiling.

“Have any prospects in mind?” Amy asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Why do people keep asking me that?” Ali said shaking her head.

“Well, because this party is the biggest hookup fest of the year and it’s also coincidentally the first time in like two years you’re going to be single at a party.”

Ali rolled her eyes. She had been dating Brent, the backup quarterback, ever since she first got to school. They had broke up over the summer and although Ali was playing it cool, she admittedly was a little nervous about her first party being single. 

“I’m just looking to have a good time. I want to enjoy being single for a little bit,” Ali said linking her arm with Amy’s as they walked.

“Okay, I’ll tell all the boys who are texting me about you to back off tonight,” Amy said sarcastically. Ali threw her head back and laughed.

“I’m not looking for anything. But, if something happens it happens,” she shrugged. “Who am I to say no to fate?”

 

“Listen up, bitches,” Kelley yelled over the music to get everyone’s attention. The soccer team had gathered at The Castle a few minutes before the party officially started to do a little pregamming together. Kelley herded everyone into the living room and stood on top of the coffee table in the center of the room.

“Carli, why does Kelley get to make the toast?” Meghan whinned.

“She asked,” Carli shrugged content with letting Kelley take the pre-party honors.

“Hush you two,” Kelley said pointing at them. “I’m not really one to get sentimental and emotional and all that crap, so I won’t. Congrats on making it through another hell week,” she said raising her cup as the upperclassmen cheered in response. “Freshmen,” she said directing her attention to the young ones gathered in the back. “The house looks great and welcome to the team and all that jazz.” A few of the girls gave the little ones smiles and reached over to give them pats on the back. “Alright, alright,” Kelley settled down the crowd raising her cup high in the air as everyone did the same. “Here’s to a great season and the quest for a 3peat,” she yelled as everyone cheered taking a sip of their drinks. “Here’s to best party of the year,” everyone cheered again and took another drink. “Here’s to hooking up with random guys and girls,” she added with a wink. Everyone laughed and took another sip. “Here’s to finding love, finding friends, or at the very least finding your way home tonight,” she said as everyone drank again. “Here’s to the University of National Champions! TAR!” she threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs.

“HEELS!” the team yelled back in response and everyone chugged the rest of whatever was in their cups.

Soon after Kelley’s animated speech, the music had been turned up and the outdoor string lights turned on. Everyone grabbed their second or third round of drinks just as their friends were starting to arrive. 

“Holy shit,” Christen said in awe as they approached the house. Which was actually a modest term for the mansion that stood before them.

“It's insane isn't it?” Ali said turning around to talk to Christen.

“This is a college house?” She said still in disbelief. Ali laughed and grabbed Christen's arm.

“They have a lot of generous alumni,” Ali explained the reasoning behind the soccer mansion. 

“Wow,” Christen said the butterflies in her stomach building as they got closer to the wide open front door where they could see people dancing and hear the music thumping.

“Nervous?” Ali asked concerned for the freshman teammate she had taken a liken to. 

“A little,” Christen said shakily.

“Me too,” Ali said back giving her a weak smile to try and reassure her. “But tonight's going to be fun,” she continued half trying to convince herself. “Don't worry. I'll introduce you to some people and we can go get a drink,” Ali gave Christen's arm a squeeze just as they were about to enter the house.

As soon as the two walked in, a bunch of eyes landed on them studying them. Christen took in her surroundings. The music was deafening and the room off to the right was dimmed with disco lights where people were dancing. The room off to the left had several beer pong games going on. The stairs leading upstairs were roped off with a makeshift rope made from tied tshirts. Christen could see through the crowd of people to the back door that was open and had even more people drinking and laughing. Christen was so overwhelmed and could feel herself shaking. 

“ALI!” Someone screamed causing Christen to shift her attention to a very intoxicated girl approaching them with a huge smile and wide open arms. She watched Ali hug her and the girl give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey,” Ali said pulling Christen closer by the wrist. “Kelley,” she yelled over the music at the strong jawed brunette. “This is Christen. She's a freshmen.” Kelley nodded and smiled.

“I'm Kelley! I'm on the soccer team!” She said shaking Christen's hand as Christen prayed hers wasn't sweaty. 

“Ali!” They heard someone else call in the distance and soon Ali was being dragged off away from the two acquaintances.

“I like your shorts,” Kelley smiled. “J crew?” 

Christen nodded and blushed. “Yeah. I love them. They have pockets!”

“No fucking way!” Kelley flashed her a huge smile. “Where are you from?”

“California. Right outside L.A.”

“No way! I just spent the summer in LA playing for Pali Blues. It's a soccer team out there.”

“Oh yeah I've heard of them. That's awesome. I love Cali.”

“Same! One of my teammates played there with me too. Tobin,” she said looking around the party. “I'll introduce you to her later. Do you like Jell-O shots?” Kelley laughed before Christen could respond. “Of course you do, everyone loves Jell-O shots,” she said taking Christen's hand and dragging her through the crowd to kitchen where there was a cooler filled with Jell-O shots.

Christen made the mistake of going shot for shot with Kelley that night. Already sitting on the three shots she took earlier with Alyssa, it didn’t take long before Christen was loosening up and on the brink of blacking out. Kelley introduced her to a ton of people and Christen was sure she wasn’t going to remember a single one of their names. She danced with boys and danced with girls. She played endless rounds of beer pong and she’s pretty sure she got a few people’s phone numbers. The night went on and by three am, the party started quieting down. Christen was stumbling around in the yard outside trying to find her phone that she was pretty sure she dropped in the grass a few hours ago. All her friends were gone and she was desperate to find a way back to her dorm.

 

It was five am and Tobin was groggily walking back from the bathroom to her bedroom when she heard a banging noise come from downstairs. It startled her but she just pretended like she was just hearing noises and continued back to her room. She was almost to her bedroom door when she heard a louder noise. Her heart started racing and she knew she’d have to go investigate it. She grabbed the closest weapon she could find, which was her leg roller, and cautiously tiptoed down the stairs ready to strike at any danger. She maneuvered her way around discarded cups and sticky beer spills toward the kitchen where she heard the noise. She took a deep breath before jumping through the doorway and flicking on the lights.

“Ah!” she and the girl who was laying on the floor both screamed. A beautiful cinnamon skinned girl was laying on the tile floor with her hand deep in a bag of dog treats feeding the black lab that lived in the soccer house. Her mascara ran down her face a little bit and her hair was haphazardly thrown up into a sloppy bun. Her shoes were thrown off to the side of the floor and she looked really drunk.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asked concerned as she lowered her weapon.

“I am now,” she cooed at Bailey, the dog, scratching his ears and giving him a kiss on the nose.

“Are you feeding our dog?”

The girl nodded enthusiastically her eyes wide in delight. “He’s so cute. I love doggies,” she slurred in a baby voice.

“Okay,” Tobin said as she walked toward her. “But maybe enough treats for now,” she said reaching down to pull the bag of treats out of the girls hands and set it down on the kitchen counter among the empty liquor bottles.

“What’s your name? I’m Tobin,” she said sitting next to Bailey who was sitting in between the two girls.

“Tobin!” the girl perked up at the name. “Kelley, blues, soccer,” she said incoherently trying to make the connection among her jumbled thoughts, snapping her fingers as the memory was coming back to her.

“Sure,” Tobin just nodded and smirked. “And what about you? Does crazy dog lady have a name?”

“I’m Christen and I’m really drunk,” she slurred trying her best to enunciate her words. Tobin smiled at the girl who was cutely trying to compose herself.

“I can see that,” Tobin smiled. The girl looked up into Tobin’s eyes and Tobin stared into the most beautiful piercing gray blue eyes and caught her breath for a moment. The girl returned Tobin’s smile and Tobin’s heart started racing even faster. But Christen’s smile quickly faded and her face paled. 

“Oh no,” she muttered before throwing up all over the kitchen floor.


	2. Technically Not a Walk of Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken me a little while to get this out! enjoy!

“Ugh, I’m so hungover over,” Alex said the next morning, which technically was afternoon now at 12:20, holding her head as she walked into the living room. “Who’s that?” she asked pointing to the girl who was passed out on their couch. Tobin looked up from her phone where she was streaming a soccer game from Europe.

“That’s Christen,” Tobin said lounging in the loveseat next to the couch.

“Oh, of course. Christen,” Alex said sarcastically, but Tobin didn’t pick up on it and returned her attention to the soccer game as Alex studied the sleeping girl. “Tobin?” Tobin grunted in response. “Who’s Christen?”

“Um,” Tobin looked up at Alex. “Honestly, I don’t really know,” she said confused.

“Alright,” Alex shrugged knowing passing out on that couch was a fairly normal occurrence the night after a party. “Want some coffee?” Alex asked as she headed toward the kitchen.

“Yes, please,” Tobin called after her. She heard Alex grumble under her breath and the sound of cups being kicked to the side as Alex trudged her way through the aftermath of last night.

Minutes after the sound of the coffee maker in the kitchen started, there was the sound of footsteps trudging down the stairs. 

“Sup, Tobs,” Pinoe said as she collapsed into the chair across from where Tobin was sitting and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. “Who’s the hot girl on the couch? Toby did you get some last night?” 

“First of all, shut up,” Tobin said rolling her eyes and setting down her phone. She knew her roommates were all going to start waking up soon and want to piece together the events of last night so watching the game was no use. “Second of all, that’s Christen. And lastly, no we did not hook up. She just got really drunk and needed a place to stay.”

“Well if you didn’t hook up with her, I call dibs. She’s hot,” Pinoe said studying the tan face of the peacefully sleeping woman.

“What are you guys talking about?” Alex asked as she walked back into the room with a fresh pot of coffee. Syd, Whit, and Ash followed in behind her hands filled with cups they placed down on the coffee table for Alex to fill.

“The hot mystery girl on the couch that I now have dibs on,” Pinoe said. The girls grabbed the cups as Alex poured them and sat down on any open furniture or floor space left in the living room.

“Her name’s Christen,” Tobin said taking a much needed sip of coffee.

“Minor details,” Pinoe dismissed the comment.

“She is hot,” Ashlyn commented on the girl who was still sound asleep despite the commotion unfolding before her.

“Hey, back off. You’ve already got a girl,” Pinoe warned pointing a finger directly at Ashlyn.

“Oh yeah. How did that go last night?” Alex asked.

“Great,” Syd responded ecstatically before Ash could even open her mouth to answer and everyone laughed. “They talked for like an hour and I watched Ash give Ali her number.” Everyone whistled and hollered as Ashlyn started turning a light shade of pink.

“Shut up, Syd,” Ashlyn said throwing a sugar packet at her teammate sitting across the table from her. 

“Tell us more!” Alex begged for more juicy gossip, not satisfied with the brief summary Syd gave. Ashlyn went into more about her interaction with Ali Krieger and had a smile plastered on her face as she recounted every detail to her best friends. They spent the next hour and a half chatting and laughing and reminiscing about the party last night as the rest of their housemates slowly made their way through to the living room. They were all so engrossed by a story Syd was telling about how she ended up in the kiddie pool last night, they didn’t even notice the passed out girl beginning to stir awake on the couch.

 

Christen woke up to the sound of laughing and animated, almost yelling. Her eyes were still shut as she slowly awoke from her sleep. Her muscles felt stiff from the position she had slept in. She had a pounding headache from last night’s alcohol consumption and every sound left an awful ringing in her ears. She slowly opened her eyes, only to get them half open because the daylight was too irritating. From the little slit of the world she could see around her, she didn’t recognize any of it. All she saw was black leather and a white ceiling. Her eyes fully sprung open in fear and shock as she tried to discover more of her current location. She was on a couch she had never seen before and the voices talking around her she didn’t recognize. Her back was to the rest of the room and she cautiously turned to face the rest of the room. There were a bunch of girls sitting around the room in full conversation not noticing Christen’s conscious presence. She took the opportunity to dart her eyes around the room to try and find a face she recognized.

“Well, well. Sleeping beauty awakens,” the beautiful girl with piercing blue eyes said from the chair in the corner. Immediately a silence fell over the room as all eyes turned to Christen. They all studied her carefully waiting for her to make any move. Christen had never felt so self conscious in her life.

“God, Al. Let the girl breathe a little before you attack her,” an equally intimidating looking brunette said on the other side of the room. Alex rolled her eyes and grumbled something under her breath as she leaned back in her chair and brought her coffee to her lips.

“Where am I?” Christen said barely above a whisper, fear dripping over her voice. Her question was met with soft chuckles and smiles from the girls in the room. Christen blushed furiously tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she moved to sit upright on the couch.

“You're at the soccer house. You passed out here last night,” a friendly blonde who was sitting on the floor said. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

Christen tried her hardest to recollect any memories of last night. Unable to find anything, she shook her head sadness brewing in her eyes. She received several sympathetic looks as the blonde made her way over to the spot next to Christen on the couch.

“It's okay,” she said putting her arm around Christen's shoulders. “We were all freshmen once,” she said flashing Christen a comforting smile. The toothy grin sparked a memory from Christen spiraling head.

“Tobin,” she said unconsciously aloud.

“No I'm Ashlyn,” the blonde said as Christen blushed.

“Sorry, no. I just. Tobin. I remember her. Brown hair. Really nice smile,” she said.

“Damnit, Tobs. You always get the cute ones,” a short haired blonde pouted crossing her arms across her chest. Christen was confused as she looked around the room. Her eyes were met by soft brown eyes and an ear to ear grin that she couldn't help but return.

“Hi,” the girl whispered staring deep into Christen's eyes.

“Hi,” Christen smiled back at the only thing she remembered about last night. They stated at each other, smiled plastered on their faces, as the other girls glanced from Christen to Tobin.

“Do you want to get a room or?” Alex said icily. Christen and Tobin both blushed looking down breaking their glance.

“What happened last night?” Christen asked. “All I remember is you. And I'm not sure if it was a dream, but I'm like 80% sure there was a dog.” 

“Bailey,” Tobin nodded with a smile as the black lab trotted into the living room at the sound of her name being called. The dog bounded over to Christen, clearly remembering the treats she showered her with a few hours ago, and Christen happily scratched the dog behind her ears. 

“Where do you live?” Tobin asked as Christen pet the dog.

“Palos Verdes. It's right outside of LA.”

Tobin smirked and shook her head. “No like what dorm are you in,” Tobin clarified as Christen blushed.

“Oh,” she said embarrassed. “I'm in Craige North.”

“Okay, I'll walk you back,” Tobin said.

“Thank you,” Christen smiled as Tobin got up from her seat. “Wait. I lost my phone last night. And my purse. And apparently my clothes,” Christen said looking down at the UNC soccer shirt and shorts she was in. 

“Clothes, phone, and purse are there,” Tobin said pointing to a neatly piled stack of her belonging on the end table next to the couch. “I’ll go grab you a pair of flip flops,” Tobin said walking to the door. “Unless of course you’d like to wear those,” Tobin smirked nodding at the heels at the foot of the couch. 

“I would, but they don’t really match the color of this shirt,” Christen joked back feeling strangely comfortable with the girl she barely knew. Tobin smiled and walked out of the room and up the stairs. Christen watched her, mesmerized by her lanky, but muscular body.

“So you’re from LA?” Alex asked snapping Christen’s attention back to the crowd in front of her.

“Yup,” Christen nodded and politely smiled at the hard faced girl.

“Me too,” she said. “Right outside in Diamond Bar.”

“Oh no way. How does North Carolina compare to LA? What should I expect?”

“Definitely not better than Cali. And whatever anyone tells you, In-and-Out is way better than Shake Shack,” she said smiling for the first time at Christen.

“I shouldn’t be surprised. Nowhere’s better than California.”

“Cheers to that. Want some coffee?” Christen nodded and Alex got up and poured her a cup. Christen took a sip and the coffee warmed her body and soothed her hangover.

“What team do you play for?” Alex asked as Christen took another big sip of her coffee. 

“I’m on the lacrosse team.”

“Oh thank god she’s cool,” Syd said dramatically joking. “We like lacrosse.”

“And what if I said field hockey?”

“Then we’d tell you get the fuck out,” she said and everyone laughed.

“So what do you think of the upperclassmen?” Alex asked intentionally trying to start drama. The edge in Alex’s voice made Christen nervous as she shifted her eyes around the room to the patiently waiting smug faces.

“Um, I mean,” Christen said hesitantly not knowing how to answer the question. Truthfully she liked most of the upperclassmen on her team, but they way Alex asked her made it seem like a challenge more than an innocent get you know you better question. Luckily, she was saved by Tobin’s reentrance.

“Here you go,” Tobin said handing Christen a pair of well-loved Nike flip flops and a bottle of water. Christen took the offerings and smiled looking up at Tobin.

“Thank you,” she said and Tobin just nodded.

“Wanna get going?” Tobin said nodding toward the front door. “Not trying to kick you out or anything. You just seem nice and I don’t want you to get eaten alive by that one,” she said motioning toward Alex who shot her a dirty look. Christen slipped on the flip flops and grabbed her belongings following Tobin out of the room.

“Bye,” Christen said waving to the girls in the room. “Thanks for the coffee and letting me sleep on your couch.”

“Bye, Christen from lacrosse,” Pinoe yelled as the rest of them waved as her and Tobin walked out the door. It took Christen a second for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. It was a beautiful August day and Christen was cherishing the feel of the sun against her skin. It felt just like being at home but a little more humid. 

“Not as nice as LA, but it does the job,” Tobin said watching Christen bask in the sunlight.

“You’re from LA?” Christen asked following Tobin down the sidewalk.

“Nah,” she shook her head. “Jersey. But I played out in LA this summer.”

“Oh yeah,” Christen said clicking the memories from last night. “With Kelley.”

“Yeah you know Kelley?” Tobin asked as the continued to walk toward campus.

“Yeah I met her last night. We hung out for awhile.”

Tobin laughed. “Well that explains why you threw up and passed out last night.”

“I threw up?” Christen asked her eyes wide and heart racing in embarrassment.

“Yeah,” Tobin said sympathetically. “But it’s okay,” she said putting her hand on Christen’s back as the freshman buried her face into her hands.

“I was a mess,” Christen said shaking her head. “I’m never drinking again.”

“Alright, don’t be too dramatic,” Tobin smiled.

“Where was Kelley this morning?” Christen asked.

“Probably with the TA she’s sleeping with,” Tobin said offhandedly. “Oh shit,” Tobin said realizing she said that out loud. “I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“I won’t tell. I promise,” Christen reassured her. They walked in silence side by side for a few minutes and Christen was taking in the new place she would be calling home for the next four years.

“What position do you play?” Tobin asked.

“First home,” Tobin nodded pretending like she knew what that meant. “Do you know a lot about lacrosse?”

“Nope,” Tobin said shaking her head and smiling. “But I like to watch it. I’m friends with Lauren and Amy so I go to most of the games in the spring.” They were approaching Global Cup, the go to coffee shop on campus and definitely a staple of morning after visits.

“Have you been to GC yet?”

“No, should I?” 

“Yes, it’s the best coffee in Chapel Hill.”

“Then we gotta. My treat. As a thank you,” Christen said as Tobin lead them to the coffee shop. They ordered their coffees and decided to take it to go as the tables in the small shop were all taken. 

“Christen?” they heard someone call out as they walked out of the coffee shop.

“Ali,” Christen said a little shocked seeing her teammate.

“What’s up? How was the rest of your night?” 

“Good,” Christen said smiling. “I think,” she said rethinking her response. “I don’t remember actually, I blacked out.” 

Ali laughed. “It happens to the best of us,” she said patting Christen on the arm. “Hey, Toby,” Ali said giving Tobin a small hug. “Last night was awesome. You guys always know how to throw a great party. We need to do Waffle Shoppe brunch maybe next Sunday with everyone.”

“Of course,” Tobin nodded and smiled.

“Did you sleep over?” Ali asked as she finally noticed Christen’s clothes.

“Uh, yeah,” Christen said. “I passed out on their couch. Tobin’s walking me back to the dorm.”

“Oh okay,” Ali nodded. “I can walk her back, Tobs.”

“You sure? I don’t mind,” Tobin said a little disappointed.

“Yeah of course. It’s out of the way for you and I’m walking that way anyway,” Ali shrugged.

“Oh,” Tobin said clearly sad. “Um, okay then.”

“Okay, Chris, I’m going to go grab a coffee and then I’ll be right out. Thanks for taking caring of her, Tobs,” Ali said walking into the shop leaving the two girls standing awkwardly outside.

“Um, well I guess I’ll go back,” Tobin broke the silence scratching the back of her neck.

“Thank you, really. For everything,” Christen smiled at Tobin.

“Yeah, no problem,” Tobin nodded as another short awkward silence fell over them. “Uh,” Tobin stuttered. “If you’re not doing anything on Thursday night, we have our first game of the season. It’s against Duke. It’s a big game. Maybe, you know, you’d want to come by and check it out.”

“Yes,” Christen responded a little too quickly and eagerly. She grimaced at herself and sighed. “I mean,” she said collecting herself. “I’d love to come.”

“Okay,” Tobin said trying to unsuccessfully suppress the huge grin that was pulling at her cheeks. “I’ll see you Thursday, then,” she said turning to walk back to The Castle. Christen smiled looking down to try and hide her furious blushing. When she glanced down she noticed she was still in the clothes Tobin had dressed her in.

“Tobin,” she called out after the soccer player. Tobin turned around and pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. “Your clothes. Um, do you want me to give them back to you?”

Tobin smirked. “Nah,” she shook her head. “Keep ‘em. I have a million soccer shirts. And besides,” she shrugged. “They look better on you anyway,” she said with a wink. And with that she turned to walked back down the sidewalk, leaving Christen flustered as she watched the tan and toned figure disappear out of her view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!! feedback, ideas, tell me what you like, what you want to happen! thanks for reading. xoxo


	3. Is Brandi Chastain’s PK in the 1999 World Cup a Big Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken me so long to update. I made it longer so I hope you guys like.

“Excuse me. Sorry,” Christen said as she pushed past a group of people who had stopped in the middle of the campus pathway. She had just finished her first college class, Introduction to Social Psychology, which she was super excited to take and really looking forward to. However, at the moment, she was just concerned with making it to her second class of the day on time. The two classrooms were in buildings on complete opposite sides of the large campus. And Christen, ever the planner, did a practice run going to each of her classes the day before school started to make sure she knew where she was going and that she would be on time. Her calculations gave her little stoppage time to make it to this class even if she speed walked. Her focus was entirely on making it to the class so she could try and find a seat in the front, pushing her way past slow walkers and unable to take in her new home. With about two minutes until the class started, and a little sweat beading on her forehead, Christen walked into the large lecture hall for her Leadership Theory class.

“Dudes,” Eric, a senior on the soccer team, nudged Serv with his elbow. A few of the soccer guys were sitting in a row in the lecture hall behind Alex, Tobin, Ashlyn, and Kelley. 

“What?” Serv asked slightly annoyed as he had to turn his attention away from talking to his girlfriend.

“I think my future wife just walked in,” Eric said as all the boys and Alex turned to see who had caught his attention and heart apparently. All the boys stared in awe at the tan skinned beauty who was searching the classroom to find a place to sit. 

“That’s Christen,” Alex said slightly annoyed at the girl for grabbing the attention from all the boys. At the sound of her name, Tobin immediately picked her head up from her phone and jerked her head around to locate the girl. The moment Tobin laid eyes on her, a smile broke out on her face; she just couldn’t help it. Even though Christen’s outfit was perfectly matched and well put together and her hair and makeup were done, there was something in her eyes that said on the inside she wasn’t as collected as she appeared. Christen must have heard Alex say her name because she too turned over to look in the direction of them. Once she saw Tobin, all the nerves escaped from her eyes and she found comfort in Tobin’s. They stared at each other, smiled, and Christen gave a little wave in her direction. Tobin motioned for Christen to come sit next to her and a whole new set of nerves overcame Christen.

“Holy shit,” Eric said. “I think she just waved to me,” he smiled and waved at Christen who noticed him and gave him a confused look as she made her way down the row to the seat next to Tobin. 

“I don’t think she’s waving at you, bud,” Kelley smirked as Eric immediately flushed embarrassed by his mistake. He pulled out his phone and slouched down into his seat as Christen got closer pretending he didn’t just make a fool out of himself. Everyone laughed and the boys started ragging on him.

“Hey,” Tobin said removing her backpack from the seat so Christen could sit next to her.

“Hey,” Christen smiled back with a huge grin. She had a melt your heart kind of smile. One of her front two teeth went higher up in her gum than the other. And the slight imperfection only made her more perfect.

“Hey, buddy,” Kelley yelled to Christen from the other side of Alex who was between her and Tobin.

“Hey, Kelley. Hey, Alex. Hey, Ash,” Christen greeted the other three girls. 

“Hey, Tobs,” Eric said leaning forward in his seat and putting his hands on Tobin’s shoulders. “Are you going to introduce us to your friend?” Tobin loved Eric and the soccer boys, but all of a sudden an anger started boiling inside of her and the skin where he was touching felt hot and itchy. 

“Sure,” Tobin said with a little bite in her voice, clearly annoyed at the thought of sharing Christen with someone else. “Guys this is Christen. She’s a freshmen on the lacrosse team. Chris this is Serv, Alex’s boyfriend,” she said as Serv gave her a polite smile and a nod. “Eric,” she moved on to the boy giving Christen a wink. “Brek, Josh, and Seb. They play soccer.” Christen smiled and waved to the boys sitting in the row behind her.

“How are you doing?” Eric asked Christen with a smirk on his face licking his lips. Christen always tried her best to be polite and nice to everyone but she was having a hard time trying not to be completely disgusted and uncomfortable under the hungry eyes of the soccer boys. Alex, picking up on her best friend’s tone and Christen’s body language, came to the rescue.

“Pay no attention to them,” she said to Christen. “They’re idiots.” Eric retreated his come on, falling back into his seat rolling his eyes annoyed at Alex. He crossed his arms over his chest and was just short of having a pout on his face.

“How’s your first day of class been?” Tobin asked as she watched Christen relax a little bit as she pulled out her laptop from her bag. Christen was about to respond when the professor got up from the front of the room and began to start the class. Tobin was still waiting for Christen to respond, but Christen being Christen, gave Tobin an apologetic look before opening up a new word document to take notes. She wasn’t a goody-too-shoe but she just didn’t want to miss anything, especially not on the first day. 

They were fifteen minutes into their hour and a half class. The professor just finished introducing himself and going over the syllabus. Christen was furiously typing away on her computer while Tobin and the other upperclassmen were playing games on their phones only giving the professor a quarter of their attention. 

“Okay, everyone,” the professor said clapping his hands together. “Everyone put away your laptops, your notebooks, your phones. Everything away. I promise you’ll all survive without Buzzfeed in Candy Crush for an hour.” The room was filled with the sound of people shuffling their things into their pockets and backpacks along with a few annoyed grumbles. 

“So for the rest of class we’re going to do an exercise. Sort of like a get to know you thing but I’m not going to make all 400 of you stand up and say your name and where you’re from. Cause frankly, I’m probably not going to remember.” Christen, as well as the majority of the class, had signed up for the course because it was notorious for being an easy A. But a few minutes into class and Christen was already growing fond of the professor, and the company she had next to her. She was beginning to think this was going to be her favorite class of the fall. “Okay, so I’m going to ask you all to pair up. Preferably with someone you don’t know, but I don’t know who you know or don’t know so I guess it really doesn’t matter that much. Once you do that you can move anywhere in the room and get more comfortable. I’m then going to put up some questions on slides one at a time for you to ask each other. I’ll give you guys five to ten minutes to talk about each one. And hopefully, you’ll learn a little something about someone else and who knows, maybe even something about yourself. Okay,” he said clapping his hands together. “You have two minutes to pair up.”

“Wanna get to know me better?” Alex turned around to Serv and gave him a wink. Serv nodded and held his hand out for Alex to jump over the row of seats to sit next to him. 

“So what do you say,” Tobin turned to Christen. “Are you willing to let me take a peek inside that head of yours,” she said with a smiling playing on her lips. Christen blushed and nodded at Tobin’s offer. “Let’s go sit on the floor over there,” Tobin nodded to the back corner of the room as she got up and slung her backpack over one of her shoulders.

“Kell bell, wanna be my partner?” Ash asked.

“Oh,” Kelley giving Ashlyn a sympathetic look. “Actually I think I’m going to go flirt with the cute TA. But hey,” she said standing up and waving her hands back and forth trying to get the attention of someone across the room. “Ali!” she yelled and a beautiful brunette turned around from a few rows up. Once her eyes met Kelley’s she quickly motioned her to come over. 

“Kelley, what are you doing?” Ash whispered screamed at her friend panicking as Ali Krieger was moving closer to them.

“Don’t worry you’ll thank me for this at the wedding,” she said seeing the fear in Ashlyn’s eyes, comforting her friend.

“Hey Kell, I didn’t know you were in this class too. Wanna partner up?” She asked giving her million dollar smile that made Ashlyn’s insides turn to mush.

“Actually I’m going to partner with the TA if you catch my drift. But you know Ash, right? Wanna partner with her?”

“Yeah, I know Ashlyn,” Ali said smiling at the blonde who was frozen speechless in her seat. “I’d definitely like to get to know her better,” she said with a glisten in her eye that made Ash’s heart skip a beat. Kelley nudged Ashlyn with her hip reminding her to breathe.

“Perfect. I’ll meet up with you guys after class,” she said leaving her two friends together. She turned back to Ashlyn and gave her a huge smile and a two thumbs up sign from over Ali shoulder. Ashlyn took a deep breathe in and exhaled as Ali Krieger made her way to sit next her.

Tobin slipped off her flip flops before sitting down cross-legged on the floor with her back against the wall. Christen followed her lead, but keeping her shoes on, and sat down in front of Tobin.

“You really don’t like shoes do you,” Christen joked.

“Nope,” Tobin said shaking her head. “But no more cheating. You gotta wait till he puts up the slides before you start getting to know all my deepest darkest secrets.”

“Well if that’s your deepest darkest secret I think you might have a problem,” she said leaning closer to Tobin. “Cause everybody kind of knows that,” she whispered making Tobin laugh.

“Alright. Everyone got their partners?” the professor asked. “Alright slide one is up. I’ll let you guys get to it.”

Name. Year. Major.

“You wanna go first?” Tobin asked.

“Okay,” Christen said shyly tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I’m Christen Press. Wow that kind of sounds cheesy,” she awkwardly laughed as Tobin just smiled at her. “I’m a freshmen. And I’m loosely majoring in psychology. But I’m technically still undecided.”

Tobin nodded along as Christen spoke. “Psych’s interesting. It seems like it’d be a good match for you.”

“Why’s that?”

Tobin shrugged. “You just seem like you’re really good with people. Okay, enough about you,” Tobin joked. “I’m Tobin Heath. I’m a junior. And I’m a communications major.”

“Why’d you choose communications?”

“Because I hate math,” Tobin said as they both laughed.

“And you like communications so far?”

“I guess,” Tobin shrugged. Honestly she hadn’t really put much thought into her major. She had just chosen one that seemed the easiest.

“Just I guess?”

“I don’t know. Yeah I guess. It’s alright.”

“So what do you like?”

“Soccer,” Tobin said without missing a beat.

“Okay, time’s up for this slide. Slide two is up,” the professor said changing the projector screen.

What are you involved with or want to get involved with on campus?

“I guess I’ll go first for this one,” Tobin said. “I’m on the soccer team.”

“No way,” Christen said sarcastically with a huge grin and eyes widened in fake shock. “Are you in any other clubs or sororities or other things?”

Tobin couldn’t help but laugh at the word sorority. “Definitely not in a sorority. Pretty sure they make you wear shoes to things. So not for me. But um as for clubs, I don’t really do much of that either. Soccer takes up a huge chunk of time, so,” she shrugged. “Mostly just that.”

“Interesting. And I’m pretty sure most things make you wear shoes so you might have some issues later on. But I play lacrosse, obviously,” Christen said rolling her eyes. “And I don’t know I was maybe thinking about joining a sorority. I don’t know I’d have to do more research on it but it seems like something I’d be into. Maybe something with dogs too. I don’t know,” Christen laughed. “I’m a freshmen. I want to do everything.”

“That’ll fade,” Tobin said offhandedly not intending it to come off mean.

“Well someone’s optimistic.”

“No, no,” Tobin said shaking her head. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean sports are a big time commitment. It’s a lot of work. Rewarding. Fun. Cool people, but still a lot of work.”

“Next!”

What is your favorite place? Food? Color?

“LA,” the two both said at the same time. 

“One summer there and you’re already in love with LA?” Christen asked.

“It was amazing. I feel like that LA vibe matches my personality. I just felt like from the beginning I was connected to it. Like I was meant to be there. But honestly I’m not picky. I like anywhere there’s a beach,” Tobin said.

“No shoes needed. I can see why you’d like that,” Christen smiled. Tobin’s cheeks were beginning to hurt because the whole time they were talking she couldn’t stop the ear to ear smile from taking over her face. “Favorite color. Uh, I’d say like a light blue. A Carolina blue if you will.” 

“I like the colors of the sunsets. Like oranges and yellows and pinks. My cleats are those colors. Makes me think of the beach and my happy place every time I’m playing. What’s so funny?” Tobin asked as Christen laughed.

“Just picturing you in obnoxious orange cleats,” Christen said laughing.

“Well tomorrow night you’ll get to see those babies in person,” Tobin said referencing the big home opener they had tomorrow.

“I’ll be sure to pack some sunglasses.” 

“Favorite food?”

“I don’t really have a favorite food. I like a lot of food. Love is really the right word I should be using. Sushi, Chinese, Indian, Mexican, pancakes, avacados. Is coffee a food? Cause I’d say that.”

“No, coffee is not a food. My favorite food is Oreos because they’re delicious.”

“Slide 4 going up.”

Describe yourself in one word.

“Uh,” Tobin closed one eye thinking hard for a word that best described her. “I guess, chill. Laid-back.”

“Only one,” Christen said wagging her index finger at Tobin.

“Okay,” Tobin said throwing up her hands. “Let’s stick with chill. Your turn.”

“I guess probably worrier.”

“You worry a lot?” Tobin asked genuinely.

“If by a lot you mean all the time then yes.”

“What do you worry about?”

Christen paused for a moment taking a second to think. “Everything really. Classes. Lacrosse. Making friends. Fitting in. Do I get up to hand my test in first or wait for someone else to go first instead.”

“Are you worried now? With me.”

Christen gulped looking anywhere but Tobin’s eyes. “No,” she whispered after thinking about it for a little bit. Her conversation with Tobin had been easy. She felt comfortable and relaxed and more like herself than she had in a long time. She was laughing and joking and opening up and she wanted to. She wanted to show Tobin this part of her and she wasn’t scared to do it.

“Why not? Is there something wrong with me?” Tobin was fake offended by Christen not worrying about her.

“Maybe there’s something right with you,” Christen said giving a soft smile and gazing into Tobin’s eyes. They just stared at each other for a few moments getting lost in each other’s eyes before the professor interrupted.

“Next slide.”

What are you currently binge watching on Netflix?

“What am I not currently binging watching on Netflix. I’m watching Scandal,” Christen said starting to count on her fingers. “Orange is the New Black, The 100, Suits, Parks and Rec, 30 Rock, Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill. Uhm,” she said thinking looking up at the ceiling. “I can’t think of anymore but I know there’s like five or six more shows I have going on now. What about you?”

“Well I’m not as basic as you are but I do enjoy some Parks and Rec. I like the Office too. I like funny shows. I’m not really too into dramas and those kinds of things. I do like the Walking Dead.”

“Oh my god,” Christen said throwing up her hands. “How could I forget about Game of Thrones! I named my dog after Khaleesi.”

“No way,” Tobin laughed.

“Way,” Christen nodded. “Want to see a picture of her.”

“Yes, I love dogs,” Tobin said as she scooted closer to Christen who was scrolling through her camera roll. She found a picture of Khaleesi and her other dog Morena on the beach her family’s house was on and handed her phone over.

“They’re adorable,” Tobin said smiling at the picture. Admittedly she barely glanced at the dogs. What caught her attention most was Christen squatting down between the two dogs smiling at the one who was licking her face.

“They are,” Christen said like a proud mother. “I miss them so much,” she said staring at the photo for a few more seconds before putting it away. “Do you have any pets? Besides Bailey. Like at home home.”

“Nah,” Tobin said shaking her head. “My dad wasn’t really into the idea of pets. But I do have a little brother and that’s kind of like a dog.” Christen laughed and Tobin’s heart clenched at her new favorite sound.

“Oh shoot, we missed him call next slide,” Christen said looking up at the front noticing the screen had changed.” She was too busy lost in the photo of her dogs and Tobin’s eyes the rest of the world was fading around them.

What is one goal you have for this year?

“Just one, um okay,” Christen said mentally narrowing down her long list of goals. “I guess trying to balance my social life with lacrosse and academics. I don’t want my grades to slip but I want to make sure that I’m having fun and making friends.”

“That’s a good one. Mine would have to be making the Olympic team this summer,” Tobin said casually.

“Olympics?” Christen said shocked. “Like Team USA, gold medals, Beijing Olympics?”

“Mhm,” Tobin hummed and nodded.

“Wow, that’s big,” Christen said in shock. “Make sure you remember me when you get all famous.”

“I don’t think I could ever forget you, crazy dog lady,” Tobin winked at the blushing freshmen.

“Three slides left. We’re running out of class time so I’m going to make these quick.”

What is the motto you try to live by?

“Easy. Good vibes only,” Tobin responded.

“What does that mean?” 

“Like only happy thoughts. No drama. Laid back and just enjoy life.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little unrealistic? I mean you can’t be happy all the time,” Christen frowned.

“It’s just my motto,” Tobin shrugged. “I never said it was a good one.”

“No I like it. I mean I probably should adopt a little bit of that myself. I don’t really have a motto. I just try to be healthy and active and balanced in all aspects of my life.”

“You use the word balance a lot,” Tobin remarked.

“Yeah I do yoga a lot. Balance and core strength are huge parts of it.”

“I did yoga once. Alex loves it. She said its really good for athletes, but I’m not very good at it. I don’t think it’s for me.”

“Yoga’s for everyone! Maybe you just need a good teacher,” Chirsten smriked. Before Tobin could respond the next slide was up.

What do you like most about yourself?

“My smile probably,” Tobin said giving Christen an exaggerated ear-to-ear grin. Christen couldn’t help but smile back. Tobin’s smile was infectious and definitely her best physical feature. But Christen’s favorite part about Tobin was how at ease she was when she was with her.

“I’d have to agree,” Christen nodded. “Mine’s my work ethic. I know it’s not a physical feature but I think it’s important to work hard and go after things you want.”

“I agree. So what do you want right now?” Tobin asked with a twinkle in her eye. Her, Christen thought. That’s what she wanted. Not in the sense of kissing her or dating her but just being around Tobin is what she wanted. She could feel herself flushing under Tobin’s gaze and was grateful for the professor’s interruption.

“Okay everyone. We ran out of time for today. There’s one slide left. It says ‘What is something that few people know about you?’. For homework, I just want you to think about the answer to this question. You don’t have to tell your partner or anything but maybe just think about why a lot of people don’t know this or why you don’t want to tell anyone. See you all on Friday.”

The room started buzzing with people laughing and talking and packing up their stuff. Some people rushed immediately out, but Tobin took her time getting up and putting her shoes back on. The two were waiting by the door for their friends to meet up with them.

“Where are you headed now?” Tobin asked as Kelley, Ash, Alex and Ali met them by the door and they started to walk out.

“Probably back to my room for a little. What about you?” Christen asked.

“We have a practice now,” Tobin said nodding in a different direction than Christen’s dorm.

“Okay, I’ll see you around then,” Christen said as they were approaching where the pathways split.

“You’re coming to the game tomorrow, right?” Tobin asked her eyes wide.

“Uh yeah I think so. It’s your big game right?” 

“Big game?! Big game!? It’s THE game,” Kelley animatedly threw her hands up in the air. “This is the event of the season! You have to be there!”

“Wow it’s that big of a deal?” Christen asked innocently.

“Uh, is Brandi Chastain’s PK in the 1999 World Cup a big deal?” Kelley asked.

“Uhm,” Christen didn’t know how to respond or what Kelley was talking about so she turned to Tobin. Tobin gave Christen a little head shake ‘yes’ to let Christen know how to respond. “Yes?” she said sounding more like a question than a response.

“Yes, indeed. You have to be there. I expect face paint, Press,” Kelley said pointing at Christen. “You too, Kriegey!” 

“Alright, that’s enough coffee for today, Kell,” Alex said pulling her friend to the Athletic Center.

“Have fun at practice guys,” Ali said as Christen waved at the three girls. 

“Bye, Tobin,” Christen smiled.

“See you tomorrow, crazy dog lady,” Tobin called out to Christen as they began walking in different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	4. Tell Me Yours and I'll Tell You Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember me?

“Pleaaaasseeee,” Christen begged with her hands clasped together under her puppy dog face.

 

“For the thousandth time, I can’t! I’m going over the seniors to watch Greys, Scandal and How to Get Away with Murder. I can’t miss Shondaland Thursday,” Alyssa said laying on her bed.

 

“Lys,” Christen whined throwing her hands down at her side knowing her pleading was not helping her case. “Please, I need someone to come with me tonight.”

 

“A bunch of the juniors are going. Just meet up with them!” Alyssa said rationally. Christen knew a lot of the older girls on the team were going to the soccer game tonight, but she wanted the comfort of having her best friend next to her there. “Besides,” Alyssa added getting up from her bed. “I wasn’t personally invited by one of the players on the team,” she winked.

 

“Anyone can go. It’s not an invite only thing,” Christen said clearly not picking up on Alyssa’s suggestive double meaning. Alyssa laughed and shook her head as she made her way to the door of their dorm.

 

“Relax, Chris. I’m getting nervous to see you before a game you’re actually playing in,” she laughed. “Text Ali. Meet up with them at the game or walk over with them. And don’t forget to breathe,” Alyssa smiled. “It’s going to be fine. I’m going to go now. Text me how it ends up,” she said opening the door. Christen sighed knowing Alyssa was right. Going to the soccer game wasn’t a big deal, but for some reason the thought of going to the game was heightening her anxiety. She texted Ali to make plans to meet with her to go to the game. While she waited for her response, she finished getting ready. She had on a simple pair of jean shorts and vans still contemplating what shirt to wear. Deciding between looking cute or being school spirited she settled for the latter, happy for an excuse to wear the UNC Soccer shirt she had borrowed a few days ago. She slipped it on and took in a whiff of the fresh, clean smell that was distinctly Tobin’s. 

 

“Hey,” Alex said softly putting her hand on Tobin’s shaking knee. “Relax,” she said offering Tobin a small smile. Tobin took a deep breathe in and out and stopped shaking her legs. They were sitting in their lockers getting ready to go out to the field and start warming up for their game. A few of the girls were dancing in the middle, but Alex and Tobin opted to watch the hilarity from their lockers.

 

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Tobin said resting her head in her hands. “I’m never this nervous. It’s just soccer,” she said trying to calm down her own nerves. Alex gave Tobin a sympathetic smile before Kelley interrupted their moment.

 

“She’s probably nervous because her girlfriend is coming to watch her play tonight,” Kelley yelled from the middle of the locker room earning a few laughs from her teammates as well as her own proud laughter. 

 

“Shut up, Kelley,” Alex said defending Tobin who was now blushing beside her and even more nervous than before.

 

“What?” Kelley asked Alex, completely oblivious to what she did wrong. “It’s not like everyone doesn’t know that Tobin has the hots for the freshman lax girl.” Tobin’s nerves were starting to shift to anger as she became hotter and hotter as Kelley continued to bring up Christen.

 

“Kelley,” Alex snapped firmly standing up from her locker.

 

“I’m just saying that’s probably why she’s nervous. She’s trying to score tonight on and off the field,” Kelley said winking at her suggestive comment as their teammates hooted and hollered. 

 

Tobin didn’t know what was going on inside of her. But all of sudden, Kelley’s teasing made her snap.

 

“Whatever, at least I’m not trying to sleep with someone who treats me like shit,” Tobin snapped at Kelley. The locker room went quiet and some Katy Perry song continued to play in the background. Tobin knew she went too far, but she couldn’t help it. Tobin knew Kelley’s TA galpal was a sore subject for her and the rest of the team silently agreed to not mention it ever.

 

“Tobin,” Alex said.

 

“Wow,” Kelley said stunned. “Tell me how you really feel, Tobs,” she said before grabbing her cleats from her locker and heading out to the field.

 

“Fuck,” Tobin said under her breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. She knew she had to apologize to Kelley so she started toward the locker room door before a hand stopped her.

 

“Don’t,” Becky said gently pushing Tobin backward. “Not tonight. Not before the biggest game of our season. Get your head in this, Tobs,” she said before following Kelley out the door to calm her down.

 

“Fuck,” Tobin sighed again, so frustrated with herself for hurting her best friend. 

 

“Hey,” Alex said softly behind her giving Tobin’s shoulder a light squeeze. The rest of the team started filing out of the locker room awkwardly to the field to warm up. “It’s game time okay. Clear your mind. Apologize later. It’s time for soccer now,” Alex said as she picked up her prewrap and walked out the door. Tobin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried clearing her mind from her hurtful words to Kelley still ringing in her head and the thought of Christen watching her play and their first game of the season against their biggest rivals.

 

“Hey!” Ali called out as she stood up and waved down below. Christen’s wandering eyes finally landed on a familiar face and her nerved settle a little bit. She walked up the stadium steps to where Ali, a few of the junior lacrosse girls, and some of the soccer guys she recognized from class sat. “Hey, I’m glad you came,” Ali beamed as she scooted to her left to make room for Christen between her and Lauren. 

 

“Yeah,” Christen said still a little overwhelmed by all of it. “There are a lot of people here,” she said as she took in the packed stands around her. “Do all the sports have this many fans?”

 

Ali laughed as she watched the freshmen experience Tar Heel nation for the first time. “It’s Duke. It’s always like this against Duke.” Christen nodded slowly turning her attention away from the fans to the field. She scanned the Carolina half to find a familiar brown ponytail and wide grin but they were all running around so much she couldn’t point her out.

 

“Do you know everyone, Chris?” 

 

“What?” Christen turned to Ali with her eyes wide as she got pulled out of her search.

 

“Do you know everyone?” Ali motioned to the group sitting around them. 

 

“Uh, kind of,” Christen said as she looked over the familiar faces around her but she couldn’t place everyone’s names.

 

“Okay, well obviously you know us right?” Ali joked pointing at the juniors on her team and Christen rolled her eyes. “Okay so this is Dave and Ryan,” she said pointing to two guys sitting i front of them. “That’s Jeramay, Brian, Jrue and Zach,” she pointed to the guys in the row above them as they waved to Christen. “And that’s,” she said pointing at the top row of guys standing on the benches with tons of face paint.

 

“Ali, we know Christen!” Servando shouted as the other guys from the soccer team cheered in agreement. Christen smiled at how into the game they were with their painted chests and noise makers. “Welcome to the B&B, Christen!” He shouted tossing her a tube of Carolina blue face paint.

 

“What’s the B&B club?” Christen whispered to Ali.

 

“Besties and boyfriends,” Ali smiled and Christen couldn’t help but blush. “Care to let us know which one you are?” Ali smirked as Christen grew redder.

 

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Christen winked.

 

“Sassy Press. I like it,” Ali said taking the paint out of Christen’s hands. “Here, let me put some of this on you.”

 

“Kelley!” Tobin yelled waving one hand over her head. “Kelley, I’m open!” Tobin begged for the ball from her defender as she stood waiting in a 15-yard empty patch on the field. But Kelley decided to take on the three defenders in front of her rather than pass to Tobin. She nutmegged the first girl and dodged around the second, but the third girl stripped her of the ball.

The Duke player capitalized on the turnover and sprinted down the field right past the backmost defender giving her an easy one-on-one with the goalie. Hope charged the streaking striker and slid with her arms outreached to cover as much as the goal as possible. The Duke player saw it all the way and lifted the ball just out of Hope’s reach and everyone watched as it bounced into the back of the net. 

The entire Tar Heel section was silent and it felt like all the air was sucked out of the stadium. The Duke fans went wild, knowing how rare scoring a goal on UNC was and hoping to hold onto the lead. 

“Thanks for the assist,” the Duke player said to Kelley with a wink as she ran back to the 50. The rest of the half was frantic by both teams. There were a lot of questionable fouls and trash talking going both ways. The refs definitely had their hands full. Neither team saw another shot on goal opportunity and they went into halftime 1-0 Duke Blue Devils. 

“Hey!” UNC head coach Anson Doran yelled grabbing the sleeve of Kelley’s jersey as she began following her team into the locker room for the halftime speech. “You too!” He yelled pointing at Tobin who trotted over to where he held Kelley. “Work your shit right now,” he said looking between the two girls. “Neither one of you is going back in until you get over whatever gossip girl bullshit has your head not in this game right now.” Both girls just stared at the group, avoiding eye contact with each other and their coach. “Got it!?”

“Yes,” the both mumbled to the ground as Anson ran off the field to give his halftime speech to the team. 

Kelley wordlessly brushed past Tobin and headed toward a stray soccer ball on the sideline.

“Kell,” Tobin called out to her as she began kicking around the ball ignoring the other woman. “Kelley, come on. Talk to me,” Tobin pleaded. Kelley stopped the ball and looked up at her best friend before kicking the ball to her.

“You want to talk?” Kelley asked. “Then, beat me,” she challenged.

“Kelley.”

“One on one. Beat me. You win, we talk.” Tobin sighed. She knew there was no use talking Kelley out of anything when she was emotional. 

“Okay,” Tobin nodded dejectedly as Kelley approached her ready to defend. 

The battle was hard, and messy, and rough just like it always is between them when the go against each other. At one point, it seemed like Kelley was going to strip Tobin, when Tobin used the inside of her back heel to touch it through Kelley’s legs. Tobin was never much of a bragger, so she stood behind Kelley and waited for her. Kelley bent over with her hands on her thighs as she caught her breath.

“Okay,” Kelley stood up and turned to face Tobin. “A deal’s a deal.”

“Kelley, I’m sorry,” Tobin started.

“You’re suppose to be my best friend,” Kelley said with hurt in her eyes.

“I know,” Tobin said sympathetically.

“Why would you say that?”

“I don’t know,” Tobin shook her head. “I don’t know. I just was nervous and I don’t really know why I said it.”

“Did you mean it?”

“Kind of,” Tobin said scratching the back of her head. “I don’t know, Kell. I know I’m not the greatest person to be giving out relationship advice, but she doesn’t treat you right. And I know she makes you happy sometimes, but you’re just not right for together. She isn’t, I don’t know. She just. Kelley, you could do so much better. You deserve so much better. And I’m your best friend so I support you no matter what but that also means I just want the best for you. I’m sorry, Kell.”

“You’re not wrong, Tobin,” Kelley said her eyes filling with tears. “Our relationship isn’t healthy. But it’s easier said than done to end things.”

“I know,” Tobin said pulling Kelley into a hug. “But you know me, Al, and all of us will be here for you no matter what.” Kelley squeezed Tobin back before pulling away and giving her friend a kiss on the cheek and roughing her hair. 

“I love you, Toby.”

“I love you, too. So how bout we go kick some Duke ass and then tonight you and me can drink some wine, order way too much pizza, and watch a movie?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kelley smiled as their team ran back on the field to get ready for the second half. 

 

The second half was nothing like the first. From the opening whistle, UNC dominated the game. They were connecting on passes, making runs down the sidelines and beating their defenders. Kelley had battled her defender to earn them a corner in the first five minutes. Tobin took the cross and sent a beautiful pass into the box that Alex headed in to tie the game at 1. 

“THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!” They heard Servando shout from the stands as Alex ran to embrace Tobin. They both laughed and looked up to the stands where a blue painted man with the number ‘13’ on his chest jumped up and down. 

“He’s insane,” Tobin laughed to Alex. 

“He is,” Alex smiled not breaking eye contact with Servando from the stands. “Now let’s get you a goal so you can get some love from a certain someone,” Alex said patting Tobin on the butt before running back to the other half of the field. Tobin looked back up into the stands and scanned their cheering section before finding a pair of piercing grey-green eyes. Tobin’s heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered in her stomach seeing Christen in the stands. Christen offered Tobin her warm smile and Tobin couldn’t help but break out into one of her own before trotting back down the field. 

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Tobin gave the crowd something to cheer about. She received a ball from Kling at the top corner of the box, gave it a quick tap with her toe to push the ball through the legs of her defender. She stepped up and struck a beautifully kicked ball that sailed into the upper corner of the goal out of the reach of a diving keeper. The stadium erupted. The bench players and coaches were jumping on the sidelines. The team swarmed Tobin, jumping on top of and hugging the for now game-winning-goal-scorer. 

 

The rest of the match Duke desperately worked to get the goal back. They were aggressive and physical, resulting in several yellow cards and one screaming battle with Kelley. The UNC defense had their hands full trying to thwart a skilled and hungry Duke offense. Hope and the disciplined defensive line came up time and time again to preserve the lead. In the 88th minute, Hope made a diving grab. She quickly punted the ball down field to a wide open Alex Morgan who took the ball up the field 30 yards before encountering a defender. She slipped the ball off to her right to a cutting Tobin. Tobin took two touches on the ball at around the 25 yard line before looking up and seeing the goalie off her line. She didn’t hesitate, just kicked the ball hard on goal. The shot was a laser into the side netting that the goalkeeper had no chance to make a play on. And with that 89th minute goal, the game was sealed; Duke 1, UNC 3.

 

The UNC team swarmed the field at the final whistle, jumping, hugging, and cheering their victory. They lined up to shake hands with the Duke team and then had a short talk with their coach after the game. After getting a congratulations from their coach, a few of the players jogged over to see their fan section on the other side of the field. Alex went straight to Servando who sprayed her with a confetti cannon.

 

“Hey,” Tobin smiled up at Christen in the stands. “Thanks for coming tonight,” she said unable to wipe the huge grin off her face.

 

“Just an excuse for me to wear this shirt,” Christen said clearly trying too hard to be smooth, but quickly became red with embarrassment when she realized what she said. “I mean,” she stuttered, internally kicking herself in the head.

 

“Hey,” Tobin stopped her. “I’m really glad you came.” Christen stood leaning over the stadium railing looking down at Tobin both of them smiling at each other while the world around them continued to move. “How’d you like your first UNC soccer game?”

 

“It was nothing I would have ever expected. You are really good.”

 

“You didn’t expect me to be good?” Tobin feigned hurt.

 

“No! Not what I meant!” Christen quickly added as Tobin laughed, which made Christen instantly smile again and feel at ease. “Do you want to do something to celebrate? With me maybe?” Christen asked shyly. “But, I totally understand if you don’t want to or you have team stuff. It was a stupid question.”

 

“Yes,” Tobin smiled at the bundle of nerves in front of her. “I would love nothing more. But, it’s a long story, but uhm I need to have a best friend night tonight. I’m sorry.”

 

“Best friend night!?” Alex exclaimed as she overheard their conversation. “Yay! I can’t wait! I’ll bring the wine!” she jumped from excitement. Tobin rolled her eyes at Alex infringing on her plans but loved it at the same time.

 

“Raincheck?”

 

“Perfect,” Christen nodded. 

 

“Okay,” Tobin smiled not wanting to leave Christen and go back into the locker room. “I’ll text you later then. And uh, hopefully I gave you enough of a show tonight to give you an excuse to wear that shirt again sometime.”

 

“Definitely,” Christen couldn’t help a smile from taking over her face and a warm spreading throughout her body.

 

“Cool,” Tobin said slowly backing away from the stand. “See you later, crazy dog lady,” Tobin winked as she began to walk back toward the athletic center.

 

“See you later, Tobin.”


	5. I Triple Dog Dare You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the delay! my sports team is currently still playing so I've been super busy with games and practices and school work. but at least it wasn't as long as a hiatus as last time!! :)

“Are you stalking me?” 

Christen jumped at the sound of the voice interrupting her typing up her to do list for the week. She looked up next to her to be met with the smug grin of Tobin Heath. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in the soccer girl standing next to her in her soccer pants, plain white t shirt and a backward cap. 

“Is this seat taken?” Tobin motioned to the empty seat next Christen. 

“Uhm,” Christen breathed out still flustered from seeing Tobin. “Yes,” she said quickly shaking her head and closing her eyes. “I mean, no it’s not taken. Yes, you can sit there,” Christen said flustered and turning a deep shade of red. Tobin laughed at Christen’s adorableness and slid into the seat beside her. 

“So you didn’t answer my question,” Tobin said as she unzipped her backpack to pull out her laptop. “This is the second class we have together. It’s a little suspicious.” 

“Me stalking you?” Christen said shocked. “This is a 100 level chem class. It’s a mostly freshmen. I think you might be the one stalking me,” Christen joked finally beginning to control her nerves at the closeness of Tobin. Tobin laughed. 

“I never took this course as a freshmen and my advisor told me I had to take it this year to take this other class I need for my major." 

“You know chem has a lot of math in it, right?” Christen asked. “You hate math.” 

“Ugh,” Tobin said taking off her hat and running her fingers through her still damp hair. “Don’t remind me. I came today to scope out a freshmen to tutor me. Interested?” Tobin asked arching one of her eyebrows. 

“Hm, possibly,” Christen pretended to mull over Tobin’s offer. “Depends. What would I get in return?” 

“Whatever you want,” Tobin said seriously looking directly into Christen’s eyes. Christen’s pulse began to pick up speed as she could feel it throbbing in her neck. It felt like she got the wind knocked out of her and she couldn’t breathe. She could feel her skin getting hotter. “Or,” Tobin shrugged smiling. “You can have the satisfaction of knowing you’re helping someone in need,” Tobin said flashing her puppy dog face. Christen rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“I’ll consider it,” Christen said smiling. “How was your best friends night last night?” Tobin opened her mouth to answer but at the same time the professor had begun class. Tobin brought her index finger to her lips and shushed Christen. 

“Pay attention, Christen,” Tobin said pointing to the front of the lecture hall with a wink. Christen rolled her eyes and turned to open up a new word document on her computer. 

After their chem class, Christen and Tobin found a large study table in the library to do work at. Tobin didn’t really have any work to do, but she lied just so she could be around Christen a little longer. They didn’t talk much; Christen put her headphones in and was busy typing away furiously into her laptop. Tobin was on her third Buzzfeed quiz and would occasionally glance across the table to steal a glance at Christen. It did something to her heart seeing Christen so focused and the little crinkle that formed between her eyes when she was thinking about something really hard. Christen’s eyes would occasionally glance up as well, causing Tobin to quickly avert her eyes back to the work she was pretending to do. The played this cat and mouse game of stolen glances and soft smiles and occasionally “accidental” foot touching. 

“Hey guys,” Ashlyn said plopping down in the chair next to Tobin. 

“Hi,” Tobin said her voice kind of cracking as both her and Christen were suddenly flustered by someone interrupting their moment. 

“What are you guys up to?” Ash asked as she began unpacking her school work. 

“Working,” the two both responded at the same time. Ashlyn laughed. 

“Toby,” Ashlyn said. “I don’t think taking a buzzfeed quiz is working.” Tobin’s face went red with embarrassment and she could see Christen out of the corner of her eye smirking at her. 

“Shut up,” Tobin grumbled under her breath once Christen had turned back to her work and was lost in whatever music she was listening to. 

‘Sorry,’ Ashlyn mouthed apologetically. 

Ash and Tobin talked endlessly about soccer for an hour as Christen continued to focus on her school work. 

 

“Hey guys!” All three of the girls were so engrossed they didn’t even see Ali Krieger come up to their table. 

“Hey, Al!” Christen said pulling out one of her headphones to smile and greet her fellow lacrosse player. 

“What’s up?” Tobin nodded at Ali. 

“Hey, Tobs. Hi, Ash,” Ali said looking directly at Ashlyn and flashed her a heart-melting smile. Ashlyn was so shocked all she could manage was a silent wave. 

“Mind if I sit here?” Ali asked pulling out the chair next to Christen and across from Ash. 

“Go for it,” Christen said. “I’m actually going to head out now though. I need to go do some yoga for a little,” she added as she took out her headphones and started packing up her laptop. 

“Me too,” Tobin added quickly and everyone shot her questioning looks. “I mean not do yoga, but I think I’m going go. I’ll walk you out,” she said rushing to put her stuff away. 

“You sure? I don’t want you to skip out on doing another buzzfeed quiz,” Christen smirked. Ashlyn let out a huge laugh and Tobin playfully slapped her in the arm. 

“See you guys,” Christen called out to Ash and Ali as her and Tobin started toward the exit. 

“See you guys tonight!” Ali yelled back to them. 

“Tonight?” Christen asked confused turning back to Ali who gave her a mischievous eyebrow raise. 

Once Christen and Tobin left there was an awkward, tension-filled silence at the table. Both girls were overly nervous in each other’s presence and lost all control over their composure. 

“How are you?” they both said at the same time. The both blushed furiously and looked down at the computers to avoid eye contact. 

“How are you?” Ash asked again once her face settled to almost normal coloring. 

“I’m good,” Ali smiled which made Ash smile in return. Ali’s eyes then flickered over Ash’s shoulder and Ashlyn watched as Ali’s smile quickly faded. She turned around to see who she was staring at and saw Ali’s ex boyfriend and all his lacrosse teammates obnoxiously walk through and sit at a nearby table. 

“How are you really?” Ash asked as Ali shifted her focus back. 

“Good actually, I think,” Ali said without a smile. “I don’t know actually,” she said confused. 

“Seeing your ex around is hard I can imagine,” Ash offered sympathetically. 

“I know, I mean it should be, right?” Ali said as if she was unsure of the answer herself. 

“What do you mean?” Ashlyn asked. And then quickly added, “You don't have to answer if it's too personal of course.” 

Ali smiled. “It's okay,” she said. “I just. I'm not sad about the break up. Like we spent two years together and I don't think I cried once about it. I don't know if that just makes me a bitch. But I just feel relieved it's over. Especially seeing him be so immature about it confirms I made the right decision.” 

“It doesn't make you a bitch. But why did you date him to begin with?” 

“Because I thought it was what I was suppose to do. Does that make sense? Like I just felt like that he was a good guy, he's attractive, and I mean it wasn't like I was interested in anyone else so I thought why not? We all make stupid decisions as freshmen.” They both laughed. 

“So, Ali Krieger,” Ashlyn asked into her fist pretending it was a microphone. “What are you going to do now?” A grin slowly took over Ali’s face 

“I think it's time for me to break all the rules.” 

“I think I can help you with that,” Ashlyn smirked. 

 

“This is my favorite bonding event of the season!” Alex smiled as she entered the living room with her arms filled with snacks. 

“Can it really be classified as bonding when it’s not entirely voluntary?” Kelley asked as she brought in some chairs from the other room for more seating. 

“You say hazing, I say bonding,” Alex shrugged. 

“You only like this because there’s always drama,” Ashlyn said. 

Alex shrugged with a devious smile playing on her lips. “I like what I like,” she said plopping down on the couch as everyone around her set up for the evening’s activities. \ 

Every year the women’s soccer team and the women’s lacrosse team had a joint team ‘bonding’ event. Bonding was a loose term because they couldn’t officially call it hazing for the freshmen. Both teams would gather at The Castle and play an amped up version of truth or dare. Slowly members of both team began gathering in the living room. There was an abundance of food and even more alcohol. The upperclassmen got to sit on the furniture and all the freshmen had to sit on the floor. 

“Okay, Al,” Carli said as soon as everyone had finally made it. “You wanna explain the rules?” 

“Yes,” Alex smiled clapping her hands together. “Okay. So welcome to truth or dare. Basically it’s like regular truth or dare, but freshmen can’t choose. The person asking the question gets to choose truth or dare for you. Only seniors and juniors are allowed to ask the questions. Anyone can be chosen to do one but upperclassmen have the option to take a shot if they don’t want to answer their truth or do their dare. Freshmen HAVE to do what they’re asked. I think that’s it. Oh, also. No photos, no videos, and absolutely no telling anyone what happens here tonight. What happens at truth or dare, stays at truth or dare. Got it?” All the freshmen’s eyes were wide with fear, but they nodded anyway. “Yay! Okay! I’ll go first!” Alex exclaimed eagerly. “Emily,” she said as the soccer freshman tensed at the sound of her name. 

“Truth,” Alex said and Emily let out a little sigh of relief. “Aw,” Alex cooed. “It’s cute that you think truth is better than dare,” and fear visibly took over the freshman as everyone laughed. “Who on the team has the best body?” 

Emily’s face flushed the darkest shade of red as everyone in the room waited for her response. “Kelley,” she said looking down at her hands. All of the junior soccer girls whistled and hollered immaturely and Ashlyn shook Kelley by her shoulders. 

“Not not true,” Kelley laughed winking at the embarrassed freshman. “Okay, my turn to ask! Ali!” 

"Oh god," Ali sighed.

"Truth or dare?" Kelley asked 

"Truth, I think," Ali said nervous for what was coming next. 

"Tell us who's been making you smile at your phone all night." Ali hadn't even realized how much she had be smiling while texting all night. Everyone looked at the junior waiting for her response.

"Not tonight, Kell," she smiled picking up a shot of vodka off the table and taking it down. A lot of the girls groaned at the cop out. When Ali set her shot glass back down on the table, she looked across the room and found Ash's eyes. She smiled and winked happy that the girls had shifted their attention to the dare one of the freshmen was doing.

They kept playing for hours. There was a lot of secrets being told and dares being completed. Everyone was laughing and drinking and having a great time, except a few people who had to do things they dreaded. It was getting late in the night and the game was dying down and it was Allie’s turn to put someone in the hot seat. 

“Hmmmmm,” Allie overexaggerated plotting who she was going to choose next. “Tobin,” she smirked as all eyes shifted to the wide-eyed, brown-haired girl who visibly flinched at the sound of getting chosen. “Truth or dare? And you can’t say truth.” 

Tobin rolled her eyes and shook her head as everyone around her laughed. “Tough one, Al. I guess I choose dare,” she said defeatedly. A wicked happiness glimmered in Allie’s eyes as she tapped her fingers together plotting her request. 

“I dare you,” Allie dragged onto the end of each word to build up the suspense. “To kiss the hottest girl in the room.” Some of the people in the room rolled their eyes, some laughed, and all of the freshmen just looked confused by the reaction. 

Every time they played truth or dare, Tobin gets asked the same dare. It began as a genuine dare, but now they like to ask it as a joke because every time she picks Alex and they like to make Tobin feel as uncomfortable as possible. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed as she waited for Tobin to come over to her. Tobin gulped and her heart raced faster as she felt everyone turn toward her. She stood up from the ground and all eyes patiently followed her as she made her way to the other side of the room. But before she got to where Alex was sitting she stopped. 

“Hi,” Tobin whispered to the girl in front of her so softly she almost didn’t hear herself. 

“Hi,” Christen whispered back looking up at Tobin from her seat. Tobin stared into those grey-blue eyes getting lost in the purity, innocence, and safeness of them. Her heart was racing uncontrollably; she could feel her pulse all over her body. She stood there searching every inch of Christen’s face for consent. They stared at each other for what felt like forever as the rest of the room became irrelevant to them. And then, Christen offered Tobin a little smile, which was suppose to comfort her but it only made Tobin’s pulse race faster. Tobin licked her lips and took in a deep breath before intertwining one hand in Christen’s tumble of brown curls pulling their faces together. 

The kiss was soft and short as Tobin took Christen’s lips in between hers. Christen tasted like strawberry chapstick and lingering gin and tonic. The moment their lips touch felt electric, like a high. It only lasted a few seconds but when they slowly broke apart, they were both breathless. The entire room was quiet and Christen’s eyes were still closed. The kiss mixed with the few drinks she had was making her feel light headed. She finally opened her eyes to see Tobin’s warm brown eyes, it felt like her heart was being squeezed. Tobin gave her a small smile before untangling her hand from her hair and walking back to her seat. 

“Christen,” Alex said breaking Christen out of her post-Tobin kiss daze. “I dare you to kiss the hottest girl in the room.” The tension that filled the room was thick. Most of the girls were looking expectantly at Christen. A lot of girls felt uncomfortable as they waited and Tobin felt like she had gotten kicked in the stomach. Christen slowly got up from the floor and began to walk around the room. 

“Hi,” Christen whispered nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Hi,” Tobin grinned back. Christen let out a soft little laugh before leaning down and kissing Tobin again. A lot of the girls cheered and whistled but neither of the two girls were paying attention to it. They broke apart and Christen immediately went back to steal another kiss. 

“Okay, okay, get a room,” Kling yelled throwing popcorn at the two girls. Christen blushed and Tobin couldn’t contain her smile. Christen rolled her eyes, shook her head and headed back to the freshmen seating area. 

“Alright, on that note, I think it’s time to get going,” Ali said getting up. “Thank you guys for having us,” she said to the soccer girls. “Bye,” she waved but smiling directly at Ashlyn. The rest of the lacrosse girls and soccer girls who didn’t live in The Castle got up and followed Ali’s lead saying their goodbyes and thank yous. Tobin sprung up from her spot and maneuvered her way toward Christen. 

“Hey, Christen,” Tobin called out grabbing Christen by the arm. 

“Hey,” Christen smiled nervously as Tobin walked with her to the front door. 

“Can I text you later?” Tobin asked as Christen walked out the door. 

“I’d really like that,” Christen smiled. 

“Okay,” Tobin smiled back. “See you later, crazy dog lady,” Tobin winked. 

Christen blushed. “Bye, Tobin,” she said before walking into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think ;) any ideas for future chapters? any predictions for what comes next?


	6. Thermodynamics, Equilibriums, and Chemical Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i had this chapter already written for the most part for awhile so please don't be mad when the next update takes a little longer than this one!!! Enjoy! (also ps i added a little more to the truth or dare scene if you want to go check that out)

“Oh,” Alex said shocked as she pulled open the front door of The Castle. Christen was standing there, her hand halfway in the air ready to knock. “Hey, Chris. What’s up?”

“Um,” Christen stuttered still a little startled. “I’m coming over to study with Tobin,” she said softly as if it was some sort of secret. Alex smirked.

“Yeah, okay,” she said sarcastically. “Studying,” she said with the biggest smile on her face.

“We have a chemistry problem set due tomorrow,” Christen innocently tried to explain as Alex walked out of the house past her. 

“Oh that’s what the kids are calling it these days,” she winked. “I’m going over to Serv’s, so have fun tonight,” she yelled over her shoulder walking away into the night.

 

“Do you get it?” Christen asked looking at Tobin as she pointed at her homework. “You put the mass over the molar mass to get the moles,” she explained. Tobin was sprawled out on her bed with her back leaning against the headboard. Christen sat in front of her cross-legged with various books and papers carelessly strewn between them.

“Wait, what?” Tobin shook her head perplexed by the chemistry problem before her.

“Take the mass,” Christen said pointing at the piece of paper. “Then you put it over the molar mass,” she explained as she watched Tobin internally struggle to solve the problem. Tobin turned to Christen and Christen could’ve sworn she glanced down at her lips. Christen shook the thought out of her head. No focus, Christen thought. She didn’t look at your lips. You’re just thinking that because that’s what you want, Christen tried to reason with her own anxiety. “And you get the moles of the compound,” she finished looking into Tobin’s eyes who had turned her attention to Christen’s eyes rather than the homework in front of her.

Oh, there, Christen thought. She did it again. She looked at my lips. Shit. Now I’m looking at her lips, Christen blushed as she quickly darted her eyes elsewhere. 

“Wait,” Tobin said leaning closer to Christen. “Let me see your paper,” she said moving closer to Christen on the bed and looking over her to see her homework. Fuck, Christen thought as her body buzzed at the new proximity. Tobin’s hair was still wet from her after-practice shower and she smelled fantastic. She was wearing a loose tank top that made her arms look amazing and Christen guessed she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath it. Her suspicions were confirmed as Tobin leaned over her and she could see a little bit down Tobin’s shirt. Her boobs weren’t big, but god, were they nice.

“Oh okay,” Tobin said as she studied Christen’s writing. “So like here. You take the given mass and put it over the molar mass,” she said pulling Christen out of her daydream.

“Wait, what?” Christen blushed as she snapped out of her blatant staring. Tobin licked her lips and smirked at the flustered freshman. Her smile is so gorgeous and Christen couldn’t help but return one of her own.

“You get the moles from mass over molar mass,” Tobin said pointing at Christen’s solution but without breaking eye contact. Christen could feel herself getting lost in the warm brown eyes in front of her.

“Yeah, whatever you want it to be,” Christen said breathlessly as Tobin smirked again. Tobin had to know how hot she was.

“I’m hungry,” Tobin said getting up from the bed and stretching her arms above her head. Her shirt came up a little bit and Christen could see her flat, tanned stomach and a muscular v leading down into her soccer shorts. “Do you want anything?” Tobin looked at Christen expectantly. Christen, stunned by Tobin’s amazing body, could only wordless nod her head in response. She walked out of the room and Christen followed her, unashamedly staring at her ass the whole way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Where are all your roommates?” Christen asked as they walked through the unusually quiet house. 

“Their boyfriends’,” Tobin said casually as she opened the fridge and began rummaging through take out boxes, Gatorades, and various alcohol bottles. 

“What about your boyfriend?” Christen asked tentatively as she watched Tobin pull out a Chinese takeout container. Tobin let out a little laugh as she set the box down on the kitchen counter.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Tobin said as she fished through one of the drawers and pulled out a fork.

“What about Eric? Or Seb? They’re practically in love with you.”

“Really? You think?” Tobin asked as she shoved a forkful of steamed vegetables into her mouth. 

“I mean,” Christen shrugged as Tobin popped herself onto the counter. “They’re all over you a lot. And they’re really cute,” Christen said carefully watching Tobin.

“Yeah. I guess they are,” Tobin nodded as she pondered the thought before returning back to her food.

“Why don’t you date one of them?” Christen continued to pry.

Tobin erupted in laughter again, almost spitting out her second mouthful of leftover takeout. “They’re not really my type,” she replied after swallowing.

“What is your type?”

“What is this? 20 questions?” Tobin laughed with her hands in the air and mouth full. Christen kicked herself for prying too hard as Tobin ate in silence for a few minutes. Once she finished, she closed her box and opened the fridge to put it back. Christen’s anxiety raced as she began to loathe herself for pushing too hard into Tobin’s personal life.

“Not that it’s ANY of your business,” Tobin said shutting the fridge. “And not that I have to tell you anything. But I don’t like boys,” she shrugged. “Boys aren’t my type. That’s why I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Well I didn’t ask what wasn’t your type,” Christen said getting a spurt of bravery. “I asked what was.”

Tobin smirked and shook her head. “I guess just whoever I’m attracted to,” she said walking out of the kitchen back up to her room. “Ready to go study again?” she called over her shoulder and Christen followed her like a puppy back up the stairs into her room.

Christen, who was just two steps behind Tobin, barely made it through the doorway when Tobin stopped short causing Christen to bump into her. Tobin spun around and shut the bedroom door behind Christen. Then she moved closer to Christen and her arms came up trapping her between the toned soccer player and the door. 

And before Christen could fully process what was happening, Tobin’s lips were on hers. Those lips she had been staring at, daydreaming about, all night were meeting hers. They were hot and firm and wet. It was everything Christen had wanted and more. She opened her eyes just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and she felt herself melt at the sight of Tobin’s mouth reaching to meet hers. It was so hot and Christen’s mind swelled with an aching for more contact from Tobin. As if reading her mind, Tobin pushed her perfectly muscular body against Christen’s, sandwiching her between the door. Christen heard the soft sound of Tobin locking her door. She wasn’t letting Christen go. But honestly, Christen wouldn’t have left. 

With Tobin taking the lead as their mouths continued to meet and break apart, Christen cautiously put her hands on Tobin’s hips. Tobin’s response was to push her body harder into Christen and Christen could swear Tobin wanted this as much as she did. 

Tobin took a step backward and just as Christen thought she was going to end the kiss, she snaked her hands around her back and pulled Christen with her step by step until they were back to sitting on the bed. Tobin abruptly broke the kiss as she sprung up from the bed. She had sat on Christen’s calculator. In any other circumstance the two would have giggled at the moment, but Tobin just frantically cleared the bed of all the books and papers and put them on her desk. Her back was now to where Christen was sitting and Christen watched her take a deep breath in. Christen nervously waited for Tobin’s next move. She turned back purposefully to Christen with a glint of desire in her eyes. A desire that scared Christen in the best way as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Tobin strutted to Christen and kissed her so hard that they both fell back onto the bed. Tobin laid on top of Christen as their kisses got hotter and hungrier. Tobin was such a good kisser. Tobin had the confidence and soft pillowy lips that Christen found herself getting lost in. Christen’s hands found their way to the skin in between Tobin’s tank top and her shorts. Her skin was smooth and hot and a surge of confidence allowed Christen’s fingers to go searching underneath her shirt. Her hands took in every inch of Tobin’s flat abs moving upward until they found the beginning of her breasts. Christen waited there for a second before continuing as she waited for some kind of consent from Tobin.

When Christen’s fingers stopped, Tobin moaned desperately into Christen’s mouth and moved Christen’s hands upward on her chest. Christen was right earlier; Tobin wasn’t wearing a bra. She took Tobin’s breasts into her hands and Tobin pushed her chest further into Christen’s hold. Christen squeezed harder and began to play with her hardened nipples. Tobin broke their kissing to let out a breathy moan that made Christen ache for Tobin further down. Tobin sensed Christen’s budding wetness and pushed her hips against her to give her something to rub against. 

Tobin ran her tongue across Christen’s lips and Christen opened her mouth for her. Their tongues played together as pleasure tingled through both of them. Christen’s head spun further as Tobin broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck. She gently trailed kissed across Christen’s neck, stopping at the end to suck on a sensitive spot and run her teeth over the skin. The pleasure was overwhelming. Christen closed her eyes and tilted her head back as a moan escaped from deep in her throat. 

Caught up in the pleasure from Tobin’s skillful mouth, she barely noticed when Tobin’s fingers found the bottom of her shirt and ripped it off over her head. At that moment, Christen regretted not putting on a cute bra instead of the black Nike sports bra she put on after she finished practice. But it didn’t matter to Tobin. She looked down at the newly exposed lacrosse player like no one had ever looked at her before. Christen gulped, not knowing whether Tobin wanted to cuddle with her or sexually devour her. Tobin took in a deep breath as she sat above Christen and her eyes roamed over every inch of her body. Christen studied Tobin waiting for her next move when Tobin’s face softened and she leaned down to place a kiss on Christen’s forehead.

“Are you okay?” Tobin whispered looking into Christen’s eyes as she stroked her hair.

“Yeah,” Christen managed to breath out.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

“I know.”

“I can stop.”

“I don’t want you to.” Tobin stared at Christen trying to see any indication of doubt or reluctance. Happily finding none, she leaned back down and kissed her slowly and passionately. 

“I really like you,” Tobin whispered into Christen’s mouth. Christen’s heart fluttered and she couldn’t stop a stupid grin from taking over her face. A girl Christen had envied in every way possible, a girl she had wanted so badly, a girl she thought was out of her league liked her. Her head was spinning as Tobin took her lips between hers again. The kisses shifted from hungry and hot to passionate and intense as Tobin held her lips on Christen’s for a few seconds and lingered. She kissed Christen again with equal amount of passion as she moved slowly, carefully, and deliberately.

After a few more long, hard kisses, Tobin sighed and pushed herself off of Christen. Christen was confused and sat up next to Tobin on the edge of the bed who was running her hands through her hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Tobin said turning to look at Christen.

“Don’t be,” Christen said as Tobin put her hand on Christen’s thigh.

“I am. I don’t mean to be giving you mixed signals. I don’t want to play games. That’s not me,” Tobin said looking at the ground.

“I know. It’s okay, Tobin.”

“No it’s not,” Tobin said looking into Christen’s eyes. “I like you. And I just. As cheesy as it sounds, I don’t want to ruin this by going too fast.”

Christen smiled into Tobin’s earnest eyes. “That sounds like a quote from John Tucker Must Die,” Christen joked which earned her a cute, soft smile from Tobin.

“It’s not a line. I mean it probably is. But I mean it,” Tobin said squeezing Christen’s knee. “I like you. And I want to do things right. I want to take you out on a date and kiss you goodnight and hold your hand and make out in your dorm room when your roommate is at class,” she said nudging a giddy Christen. “Of course, if that’s okay with you.”

“More than okay,” Christen said putting her hand on top of Tobin’s who was now beaming. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments as they couldn’t contain the smiles on their faces. 

“I should probably head home then right?” Christen said reluctantly mentioning the late hour the first time that night.

“You don’t have to,” Tobin offered.

“What about the whole not moving fast speech?” Christen said confused.

“We can just sleep,” Tobin pleaded innocently. 

“Okay. I’d like that,” Christen said as Tobin cheeks stretched with her ear-to-ear grin. 

“Okay, then,” Tobin said patting Christen’s knee before getting up to walk over to her dresser. Christen said on the bed as she watched Tobin’s muscular arms rummage through to grab Christen a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!!


	7. It's All Fun and Games.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo who’s the worst of all time??? Hint: it’s me. I’m sorry I know I’m so bad at updates. These past few months have been so busy. I had finals then i graduated then i got broken up with then I got a new job then I got in a new relationship. Then writer’s block because what else could possibly go wrong. So I started a new fic cause i still wanted to write ugh. And I went to both of the she believes games and wow I’m more in love with them than ever. But life, man! just gets in the way. Anyway!! I hope you enjoy! Not gonna make promises about an exact date but I have already started working on the next chapter. Thank you all for bearing with me. Love you xxxx

Two soft knocks landed on Tobin’s bedroom door. Tobin stirred awake as the noon sun beamed through her window and burned her eyes as she began to slowly open them. The first thing she noticed was the empty, indented space next to her. Her heart sank a little of the lack of body warmth in her bed but fluttered as she caught a whiff Christen’s shampoo on her pillows. The smell was all that was left to remind Tobin that last night had actually been real. Christen had woken Tobin up a few hours ago telling her she needed to get to a morning offseason lifting and conditioning session. Tobin was lost inhaling Christen’s lingering scent when she was interrupted. 

“Tobin,” Ashlyn said softly slowly opening her bedroom door to peer in.

“What’s up, bud?” Tobin said as she propped herself up onto her elbows.

“Can, um, I talk to you?” Ashlyn said timidly lacking her usual unwavering confidence.

“Of course. Come in,” Tobin gestured to the foot of her bed for Ashlyn to sit on. Ashlyn quickly slipped into Tobin’s room and gingerly shut the door behind her. Ashlyn plopped down on the bed facing sideways to Tobin as Tobin gathered her hair into a sloppy bun. They sat in silence for a few seconds, Tobin waiting and Ashlyn trying to gather her thoughts.

“Ash, is everything okay?” Tobin asked scooting closer down the bed to her friend who had her head hanging down. She watched her take a deep breath and slowly pick her head up.

“I like Ali,” Ashlyn blurted out as if she was getting a huge secret off her chest.

“Yeah, I know,” Tobin laughed as everyone on the team knew of Ashlyn’s crush on the lacrosse player.

“No, I mean like I really like her,” Ashlyn tried to better clarify still holding something back.

“I know,” Tobin said scooting closer to Ash. 

“You don’t know all of it though,” Ashlyn finally said. “I haven’t told anyone this, but I trust you Tobs.” Tobin nodded letting Ashlyn know she could tell her anything. “We’ve been texting for a few weeks now. And I think I want to ask her out.”

“Do it!” Tobin encouraged. 

“Oh good thing I never thought of that,” Ashlyn said sarcastically. “I forgot how easy asking someone out is,” Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

“What’s going on? The Ash I know isn’t scared of anything. Especially asking out a girl.”

Ash let out a deep sigh. “I know but it isn’t just some girl. I been with a lot of girls and this is different. So different. I really like her. Like I haven’t even thought about sleeping with her,” Ash professed. Tobin raised her eyebrows giving her a skeptical look. Ash rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe I’ve thought about it a few times. But I mean I want to take her out on like real dates and get to know her.”

Tobin laughed at the irony of the same situation she was in as well. Who would’ve thought the biggest players on the team would find girls to settle them down.

“What?” Ashlyn asked confused as to why her situation was funny to Tobin.

“Same,” Tobin laughed.

“Christen?” Tobin nodded her head. “But I thought she slept over last night?”

“How do you know that?” Tobin asked thinking that she was able to sneak Christen in and out of the house without any of her roommates seeing. She wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed, she just didn’t want to face the endless teasing that would follow. 

“What is she your dirty little secret?” Ash teased. “I’m kidding,” she quickly added seeing how the comment affected her friend. “It’s not a secret if you kiss her in front of all your teammates. Plus Alex texted everyone that Christen came over.”

Tobin cursed under her breath. She loved Alex with all her heart, but she also knew Alex loved gossip. As best as Tobin tried, it was really hard to keep a secret in when living in a house with 8 girls. 

“We didn’t have sex,” Tobin clarified.

“Sure,” Ash said raising her eyebrows. 

“Asshole,” Tobin rolled her eyes. “Let’s get back to Ali anyway.”

Ashlyn’s body suddenly saddened at her love life dilemma. 

“What do I do?” Ashlyn said falling back onto the bed.

“Ask. Her. Out,” Tobin annunciated as Ashlyn groaned.

“Wait!” Ashlyn said springing upward with excitement in her eyes. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“Wait what? Did I miss something?”

“A double date, Tobin. You’re not my type,” Ashlyn said looking Tobin up and down. Tobin threw a pillow at her. 

“Shut up.”

“No seriously. You and Christen. And then me and Ali. It’d be easier for me that way. I’d be more comfortable with you there and she’ll be more comfortable with Christen. Please, please,” Ashlyn begged putting her clasped hands under her chin. “Please, it’ll be fun,” she added as she watched Tobin contemplate the proposal. 

“Okay,” Tobin finally agreed after thinking that it was probably a good idea for her and Christen’s first date as well. 

“Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Ashlyn threw herself at Tobin and squeezed her into a tight, suffocating bear hug. 

“Get off me before I change my mind,” Tobin said trying to get her arms out from Ashlyn’s pinning hug. Ashlyn quickly released the midfielder. 

“This is so great,” Ashlyn said clapping her hands together and standing up from the bed. She began pacing inside Tobin’s room with a new uplifted attitude about herself. “Okay, so what do we want to do? Dinner and a movie? But that might be too overdone. Everyone does that. This has to be different. It’s Ali. And Christen. Mini golf? No there will probably be a lot of teenagers there. I got it!” Ashlyn quickly sputtered out not even looking for any of Tobin’s input. “The state fair!” Tobin thought about it, shrugged, and nodded in acceptance. It was a good idea. “Perfect. Let’s plan for Friday night?”

“The day before a game?” Tobin asked nervously. 

“We won’t be drinking or be out late,” Ashlyn reassured her.

“Okay, fine,” Tobin said. “It’s a date,” she threw her arms up. 

“It’s a date. Thanks, Tobs. You’re the best,” Ashlyn gave Tobin a quick hug before heading out the door. 

Tobin’s heart was running a million miles an hour finally processing what she got herself into. She groaned leaning back into her pillows. She was going on a date. With Christen. If she says yes. Oh god, she didn’t even think about what would happen if Christen said no. 

“How about this?” Tobin said buttoning the last button as she turned to the three girls sitting on her bed. Ashlyn was laying down with her feet hanging off the bed as she typed away on her phone. Kelley sat cross legged to one side of her and Alex was on the other.

“Eh,” Kelley said with a clear look of disapproval on her face.

“What now?” Tobin said overly frustrated and throwing her hands in the air. It was the fifth outfit she had tried on for them. Every one had been shot down or Tobin didn’t feel comfortable in it. She was nervous as it was already and not finding the perfect outfit was making her more anxious. Christen and Ali were going to be at the house within the hour for their double date.

“It’s just,” Alex said mulling over the plaid shirt and cutoff jean shorts. “It’s not right,” she said finding the words. 

“I give up,” Tobin sighed collapsing down on the bed. 

“Can I, um,” Alex started cautiously. She knew how frustrated her best friend was and she didn’t want to do anything to upset her further. “Can I pick something out?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Tobin said passively, clearly giving up on trying another failed outfit on. Alex got off the bed and rummaged through Tobin’s extremely disorganized closet. Pants and tops were mixed together and the amount of soccer clothes she had overwhelmed the amount of nice clothes that were buried further back.

“Here,” Alex said after a few minutes of taking things over hangers and putting them back again. She handed Tobin the outfit she picked out, down to the accessories she wanted Tobin to wear with it. “All done,” she walking out of the room.

“Wait,” Tobin called out after her. “Don’t you want to see it on just to make sure it looks okay?”

Alex chuckled. “You’ve overthinking, Tobs. The hard part is already over. She said yes,” Alex said walking to her room. “It’ll look good, I promise.”

 

A bunch of the girls in the house were sitting in the living room watching She’s the Man even though they had all seen it 1,000 times before. Tobin kept glancing at her watch every three seconds, waiting for Ali and Christen to arrive any minute now. It was two minutes past the agreed upon 6pm time when the doorbell finally rang. Tobin instantly sprang up from the couch and turned to the door before Kelley snatched her wrist.

“Don’t go so fast,” Kelley said. “You don’t want her to think you’re desperate.” Tobin rolled her eyes. Kelley had a rule for everything, but she couldn’t help agree a little with this one. She wanted to play it cool with Christen, no matter how hard the green-eyed girl was making that for her. A few seconds went by and Tobin and Ash stood still not knowing the appropriate amount of time to pass.

“Okay, Kelley let go of her,” Alex said throwing a piece of popcorn across the room. Kelley released Tobin’s wrist and within seconds Tobin had cleared over several of the girls sprawled out on the floor to the front door. She pulled it open and was met with the hot summer night air and two beautiful girls. She smiled a greeting at Ali, but what made her really unable to form any words or thoughts was Christen. She was in a dark red romper that exposed a lot of her beautifully, muscular thighs and shoulders. She had her hair down in beautiful waves and she looked gorgeous. 

“Hey,” Christen said shyly to Tobin who was desperately trying to get her breathing and heart rate under control. Tobin was frozen before Ashlyn nudged her in the side to break her out of her blatant staring. Ashlyn brushed past Tobin and greeted Ali with a hug.

“Hi,” Tobin smiled warmly. Christen smiled, blushed, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You look great,” Christen complemented Tobin’s ripped jeans, black v-neck, flip flops, and hair down look. It was her unofficial signature look, but she did look really good in it. 

“Thanks,” Alex called out from the other room. “I picked it out.” Tobin blushed as Christen laughed. “Have fun you guys!” 

“She better be back by a reasonable hour!” Kelley called out and all the girls laughed.

That was Tobin’s cue for her to get Christen out of there. She waved bye to her friends who gave her thumbs up signs and supportive smiles before she shut the door behind her. Ali offered to drive them all to the fair and her and Ashlyn were already in the front seat picking out a playlist to listen to.

Tobin opened the car door for Christen and they both jumped into the backseat of Ashlyn’s jeep.

“Ready?” Ashlyn asked as she put her sunglasses on and Ali began to turn up the music a little bit. They both nodded and rolled down their windows to let in the cooling summer air. They talked the entire 30 minutes drive. It was mostly about the soccer game tomorrow, but they occasionally talked about school. The conversation was easy and light.

Ashlyn navigated the packed, dirt parking lot trying to find a space somewhere. They finally found a spot far from the entrance. Tobin grabbed the black zip up hoodie she brought before getting out and rushing to Christen’s door. Christen had already opened hers and gotten out, not knowing what Tobin’s intentions were.

“Oh, sorry,” Christen said when she saw Tobin’s face look a little defeated after she closed the car door.

“Uh, it’s okay,” Tobin said awkwardly and they all began to walk to the front. Ashlyn and Ali walked in front of them. Ashlyn smoothly grabbed Ali’s hand as they walked and Tobin kicked herself for not doing it first. But she was awkward and nervous so she just shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked shoulder to shoulder with Christen.

When the got to the entrance gate, Ali was quick and paid for Ashlyn’s admission much to her protest. Tobin had already planned this out and had money ready before Christen could even get her wallet out.

“You guys want to get food first?” Ashlyn asked turning around to Christen and Tobin. Tobin looked over to Christen, defaulting all decisions to the beautiful girl. 

“Yeah,” Christen nodded. “Food sounds perfect.” They made their way over to the area where all the food stands and trucks were grouped together. The smell was amazing and the choices were endless and overwhelming.

“What are you feeling?” Christen asked Tobin. Tobin just shrugged.

“I’m down for whatever,” Tobin said casually. She wasn’t really picky and she was honestly always down for whatever.

“Tacos?” Christen asked and Tobin smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” Ali said. “We’re going to do barbeque. Wanna meet up at one of the tables after?” 

Christen and Tobin headed over to the ocean painted food truck to the right of the area. The line was one of the shorter ones, but it gave them enough time to scan over the menu.

“What are you thinking?” Tobin said squinting trying to read the menu ahead of them.

“Uh, probably the fish tacos,” Christen said. “What about you?”

“I’m trying to decide between the chicken and steak ones. I’ll probably just flip a coin,” Tobin shrugged as the may their way closer to the order window.

“Is that how you make all your decisions?” Christen laughed.

“No,” Tobin quickly refuted. “Only the big ones.” Christen laughed again and the sound was instantly becoming one of Tobin’s favorites.

“Did you flip a coin before you asked me out?” Christen said flirtatiously.

“No,” Tobin smiled and shook her head. “I knew what I wanted.” Christen smiled and it was finally their time to order. Tobin ended up picking the steak ones and they got an order of chips and guac to split. Christen handed the cashier her card before Tobin had a chance to get out her wallet.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Tobin said a little upset she didn’t get to pay for Christen.

“I know,” Christen smirked. “I wanted to.” They grabbed their food and made their way over to a picnic bench Ali and Ashlyn were already sitting at. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Tobin asked as Christen and her sat down at the table.

“Surfing,” Ashlyn said after swallowing a bite of her food. “Ali’s never been, can you believe that?”

“No way!” Tobin said. “Not even during beach weekend?” 

“No, we can never go cause we’re in season,” Ali complained.

“Oh I forgot. Maybe we can go a different weekend and I’ll teach you,” Ashlyn suggested.

“What’s beach weekend?” Christen asked.

“Oh right,” Ali said. “I always forget you’re a freshmen. I just feel like you’ve been here forever already. Beach weekend is a weekend in the spring where a bunch of the athletes go to Carolina Beach.”

“Yeah, it’s super fun. We rent a bunch of beach houses near each other and it’s just a huge party,” Ashlyn said.

“Yeah, except we can’t go because of lacrosse season,” Ali said to Christen. Christen just nodded taking in all the information.

“There’s some good surfing. Not as good as the LA scene though,” Tobin explained to Christen.

“Oh that’s cool. I’ve never surfed, though,” Christen sheepishly admitted.

“What?” Tobin was shocked. “You live in the best beach city in the country and you’ve never surfed.”

Christen just shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m very clumsy. I don’t think I’d be good at it.”

“You so would,” Tobin said. “You have a great core,” Tobin said before turning so red realizing what she said. “I mean because you do yoga, right?” She could feel all three of the girls at the table staring at her with huge smiles on their faces as Tobin further embarrassed herself. She quickly shoved a chip into her mouth before getting herself into more trouble. She was instantly calmed though when she felt Christen’s hand squeeze her knee.

“Well if you’re ever in LA, you can show me how to surf and I’ll show you what really good tacos taste like,” Christen said referencing their dinner.

“Deal,” Tobin smiled looking forward to a day she could spend in her favorite city with a beautiful girl in a bikini. They finished the rest of their dinner laughing and exchanging stories before heading off into the rest of the fair. They stopped at livestock tents and Christen cooed at all the baby pigs and goats. They flocked to her; she was like the animal whisperer.

They stumbled upon a game that Ali begged for all of them to play. It was one of those games you mainly find on the boardwalk. Where you shoot your water gun at a little target and whoever’s stuffed bear goes up first wins. They took their seats along with a group of teenage boys and another older couple. Tobin had played this game thousands of times on the boardwalk during her childhood. So it was no surprise to her when she won by a narrow margin to Ali though.

“You beat me,” Christen said in disbelief turning to the girl next to her.

“Yes, I did,” Tobin said proudly as the game operator came over to her stand. She signaled to the stuffed animal dog that she wanted to take as her prize.

“Aren’t you suppose to let me win?” Tobin just laughed as the guy handed her the dog. 

“Oh, no. I don’t lose,” she smiled holding the dog out to Christen. “For you. I know you like dogs.” Christen heart swelled as she took the prize out of Tobin’s hands. She knew how over cliched it was, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

They made their way over to the giant ferris wheel in the middle of the fair that was illuminated in colorful lights. Ali and Ashlyn were so excited to get on, they practically sprinted the moment the line came into view. Tobin grabbed Christen’s hand and began to lead her after the other two.

“Tobin,” Christen said quietly tugging back on Tobin’s pull. Tobin stopped and turned around.

“What’s up? What’s wrong?” she asked as Christen stared up cautiously at the creaking, metal, rented ferris wheel.

“I’m scared of heights,” Christen said apologetically. 

“Oh,” Tobin said feeling bad that she assumed they would ride it. “I’m sorry. Let’s just wait here for them to get off,” Tobin said motioning to a nearby bench in view of the ride.

“I don’t want you to miss out because me.”

“I just want to be with you,” Tobin said before getting embarrassed and flustered again. “I mean around you,” she stumbled out to clarify. Christen just smiled and sat down on the bench before patting the seat next to her for Tobin to join.

“You can relax, you know?” Christen said taking a hold of Tobin’s hand in her own. Tobin smiled and squeezed Christen’s hand. They watched the ferris wheel lights and talked about their decisions to attend UNC and how they were dealing with being far away from home. They watched Ali and Ashlyn reach the top and then watched Ashlyn lean over and kiss Ali. Both Christen and Tobin smiled, overly happy for their friends.

“Kissing on top of a ferris wheel is so cliche,” Tobin said looking up where the top cart swung back and forth.

“What about kissing next to a ferris wheel?” Christen asked in a small voice. Tobin turned to the girl next to her and gave her a small smile. When Christen returned with one of her own, Tobin leaned into her slowly. 

She had kissed Christen many times before, but this one was different. It was just them, even though there were people all around them. The kiss was slow and soft and there were feelings behind it. It was ironically cliche and it was amazing. They separated and Tobin couldn’t control the huge grin taking over her face or the rapid beating of her heart. She only hoped Christen felt the same way. She leaned back into the bench, overly satisfied with the night. Christen interlaced their fingers and laid her head on Tobin’s shoulder as they waited for their friends to come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you x100000 for still reading this story! I'll be better with updates. 
> 
> i've started another fic called I'll Always Save You. It's preath so check that one out too!!!
> 
> also i got a tumblr so follow me!! I'll follow back!!! (and you can get my ass into gear to update!!!)  
> balr33.tumblr.com
> 
> and as always, thanks for reading. much much love xoxo


	8. ....Until Someone Gets Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guessed it would take me 4 months again to get a new update out, you’re wrong! 10 days has to be a new record. sooo a lot of this story is actually based off one of my relationships. so some of the things that happen or are said have actually happened in real life. so bear with me as I open up some of the old wounds of my past

Tobin was extremely aware of the age-old stereotype that lesbians moved at hyperspeeds in terms of relationships.  She’s definitely had her share of girls who were ‘in love’ with her, but she barely even acknowledged them as anything more than someone to have fun with.  But it was different with Christen.  Whenever they talked or hung out, it just felt like Tobin had known her forever.  It had been two weeks since their first date and they’ve had two dates since and been texting nonstop. They did homework together, ate together, Christen came to Tobin’s games, they’ve drunkenly made out and they’ve not drunkenly made out.  The budding relationship was new and exciting.  Every moment together left them giddy and every kiss and every touch felt electric.  It was great between them, but Tobin tried to stay reserved and not fall too fast.  Well, at the very least, not let Christen know that she was falling too fast.  

The soccer juniors and seniors arrived back at the castle on Thursday evening after one of the most grueling practices since preseason.  They had narrowly defeated UCLA 2-1 on Wednesday and Anson was pretty disappointed in the performance despite the result.  They ran full field suicides until their legs were jello.  Tobin hated weeks with Wednesday and Saturday game days because it always meant Thursday was going to be a hard day.  She didn’t mind the sprints, she was actually one of the fittest on the team after HAO and Kelley.  But she’d much rather kick a ball around then do fitness.  

Upon getting into her bedroom, Tobin immediately collapsed into her bed and seriously debated falling asleep right then.  She knew she had a 3 page paper due tomorrow that she hadn’t started yet and she kicked her procrastinating self for not doing it earlier.  And she knew she’d hate herself at 2am tonight when she thought about how she should’ve started it now, but she decided to pull out her phone and text Christen instead.

_ ‘I’m dead’  _

_ ‘Practice was that bad, huh?’ _

_ ‘5 sets of full field suicides’ _

_ ‘Oh that’s nothing, you baby’ _

Tobin laughed at the text knowing Christen loved to tease her because lacrosse did do more running than soccer did.

_ ‘What are u up to right now?’ _

_ ‘In the library with Alyssa’ _

_ ‘Do u have a lot of work?’ _

 

_ ‘Kind of.  I have to finish a few assignments and readings.  And I’m starting to study for the chem exam’ _

_ ‘But that’s not until next week’ _

_ ‘Haha some people like to study more than a day in advance Toby’  _

Tobin hated that nickname.  She refused to let any of her friends or family call her that.  But when Christen started using it, she really didn’t have a problem with it.  Alex and Kelley teased her about that endlessly.

_ ‘Oh okay.  I was just seeing if u wanted to come over.  But I’ll let you work’ _

_ ‘Sorry!! You know I would but I really do have a lot to do’ _

_ ‘You could do work here and I’ll just watch some film’ _

Tobin offered knowing full well she was likely getting shot down.

_ ‘You know you’re too distracting to get any work done around…. ;)’ _

_ :( _

_ ‘You excited for the game Saturday?’ _

_ ‘Yes!!!! It’s going to be a tough one.  But my fam is coming for it!  Even my sisters and little bro. I’m so stoked. I miss them. You’ll love my sisters. They’re nothing like me lol’ _

Christen didn’t respond immediately like she had been with Tobin’s previous texts.  Tobin just figured that Christen put her phone done or went to get coffee or something.  But after a few minutes passed without a response, she grew anxious.

_ ‘You there?’  _

Tobin sent and she waited nervously as she watched the three little typing dots appear in the message.

_ Look, Tobin. I’ve always valued my honesty and I’m going to be honest with you right now. I like you, obviously. And I’m having a lot of fun spending time with you. And I’m not sure what you’re looking for but I’m not really looking for a relationship right now. I broke up with my ex like a month before I got here. And I’m not hung up on them by any means, but I definitely need to take things slow. And that’s not to say things might not change but I just want to be upfront and honest. Because meeting your family feels like a big step and I’m not sure I’m ready for that.’ _

Tobin read and reread the message probably ten times.  She understood what Christen said and where she was coming from.  She really and truly did.  It had been only 4 weeks since they met, even though it felt like much longer sometimes.  But still, even though Christen was being reasonable and honest and logical, the words on the screen left a certain sadness in Tobin’s heart.  

She screenshotted the message and sent it to Alex, Kelley and Ashlyn.  They all were understanding, mostly of Christen, but tried their best to comfort their friend.  They offered encouraging advice, not to overthink it too much, and, knowing Tobin’s track record, told her that it was probably in her own interest to take things slow as well.  

_ ‘I understand completely! Going slow sounds perfect. Thanks for being honest with me’ _

_ ‘And I mean it Tobin, I do like you I just really need slow right now’ _

_ ‘Okay, I’ll let you study. I should probably get my paper done too.  But I’ll see you tomorrow in class?’ _

_ ‘I’ll probably text you before that. Good night!’ _

  
  
  


The next night Tobin told Christen to come over after practice so they could study for their Chemistry exam together.  Christen knew the last thing Tobin wanted to do was study, but she had gotten a lot of work done on Thursday so she agreed.  When she got to The Castle and up to Tobin’s room, her suspicions were confirmed.  Tobin, using the excuse practice tired her out too much, convinced Christen to lay in bed and watch a movie that night.  Tobin picked one of her favorite movies, The Incredibles.  But it didn’t matter too much because they spent most of the time drawing circles with their fingers on each other’s legs and arms.

“Tell me about your ex,” Tobin said.

“Oh wow, so romantic,” Christen commented sarcastically taking her hands off of Tobin.

“I’m curious. I want to know,” Tobin shrugged.

“This is really what you want to talk about when I’m laying in your bed?”  Tobin laughed, shrugged and nodded.  Christen let out a deep sigh and shifted to sit cross-legged on the bed. “Um, okay,” she said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  “My ex was my neighbor growing up. Uh, we were best friends my whole life.  And then senior year he asked me to homecoming and I don’t know we just kind of dated from there.  We broke up because we were going to schools across the country from each other.  And I don’t know I guess he was in love with me and I more or less loved him only as a friend.”

“Your ex is a guy?” Tobin asked trying to hid her uncertainty.

“Yeah,” Christen nodded and Tobin visibly winced.

“Have you ever dated a girl before?”  Tobin asked worried that she would turn into another straight girl’s experimental phase.

“Yes, Tobin,” Christen said picking up on Tobin’s concern.

“So are you like, bi?” 

“I don’t know,” Christen admitted.  “I mean, I guess if you had to label it, then yes.  But I don’t really like labels. I’m just attracted to attractive people,” Christen shrugged.  “Does that make sense?” Christen asked seeing Tobin contemplate what she had just said.

“Yeah,” Tobin nodded.  “So how many people have you been with?”

“Like dated?”

“No, like been with,” Tobin knew she was getting personal but she really wanted to know Christen’s past.  

“I’ve only slept with my ex boyfriend,” Christen said shyly and a little embarrassed.  She had a feeling Tobin was a lot more experienced than she was.

“Oh,” was all Tobin could say.  “So you’ve never, um, with a girl?”

“No,” Christen said shaking her head.  “I mean I’ve done things with girls but never,” she paused. “That.”  Tobin just nodded her head looking anywhere but Christen.  Christen felt nervous and anxious and slightly sad; it scared her because she was never uncomfortable in Tobin’s presence.  “Is that a problem?”

“No,” Tobin quickly reassured her hearing the sadness and scaredness in her voice.  She placed a hand on Christen’s leg and squeezed giving her a smile.  

“Okay,” Christen said feeling a little better.  “That’s also one of the reasons I want to go slow. I don’t think I’m as experienced as you are.”

“I’ve had no complaints,” Tobin smiled.

“What about you?”

“What about me what?”

“How many girls have you been with? And guys I guess? I think. I don’t know what you prefer,” Christen stuttered out, getting flustered as she babbled.

“Girls only. And, um, a lot more than I’m proud of,” Tobin said.  Christen felt her heart pang at the thought of Tobin being with other women.

“How many?”

“I don’t know.  I don’t have a number, but it’s been a lot.  And I hate that I have to tell you that but I just want to be honest with you,” Tobin said fidgeting with her hands as she started to tear up.  “My, um, family is very religious. And when I first told them I was gay over Thanksgiving break my freshmen year, they freaked out. I didn’t even stay for Thanksgiving that year, I just drove back down to Chapel Hill. After that I spiraled out pretty bad and sometimes it felt like I was hooking up with someone new every week.  It was a really tough time for me and I did some bad things then.”  A few tears sprinkled out of Tobin’s eyes and landed in her hands.  Christen reached out and took Tobin’s hands into her own.

“I’m sorry, Tobin,” Christen said running her fingers on the back of Tobin’s hands.

“It’s okay,” Tobin wiped away one of the tears.  “My parents are better with all of it now. I just wasn’t me for awhile, but I’m starting to get back,” Tobin said giving a weak smile to Christen.  Christen tried to give a small smile back to Tobin, but it hurt her so much to see how much pain Tobin went through.  It hurt to see one of the most laid-back, happiest person she knew be so vulnerable.  Christen leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Tobin’s lips before pulling the soccer player into her.

They laid like that on the bed watching Tobin’s favorite movie.  Tobin would occasionally shift in Christen’s arms and press a light kiss to her lips.  She ended up falling asleep in Christen’s hold as the girl stroked her hair and left kisses on top of her head.     
  


 

The next morning Tobin woke up before Christen.  She spent a few minutes laying in bed just admiring every detail about the beautiful girl next to her.  She studied every line on her face, she tried counting her eyelashes, she played with the wisps of hair standing up on Christen’s head.  After a few minutes though, she had to get up.  She was careful not to wake up Christen as she slid out of bed and into the shower.  Tobin tiptoed around her room getting ready and packing up her stuff for the game.  Christen turned a few times in bed but never fully awoke.  Tobin found one of her old homeworks on the ground and scribbled a note on the back.

_ ‘Left to get breakfast with my family.  See you at the game. I’ll text you after  -T’ _

  
  


Breakfast with Tobin’s family was great.  She didn’t realize how much she missed all of them.  Her mom pestered her why her hair wasn’t down and Tobin just rolled her eyes.  Her and her dad talked about the game today and a few games for the Champions League from the week.  Her brother told her about a new fishing spot he found a little ways away from their house.  And, once their parents got up to pay the check, her sister’s asked if she was seeing anyone.  Tobin was vague, but she wasn’t good at hiding things from her sister’s.

The “close” game that everyone anticipated ending up being a blow out.  UNC topped Stanford 4-1, with 3 goals in the first half alone and their starters getting pulled in the 75th minute.  Tobin had two assists and a missed goal she was kicking herself about despite the score.  Anson was overly pleased with their performance coming off their rough win earlier in the week and gave them the entire weekend off to recover.  Not even an hour after the game ended and party plans were already in the works.  

The players headed over to the stands to say hi to their parents and friends at the game and Tobin immediately spotted Christen.  She was mixed in with a lot of the student section, but Tobin could spot her eyes from a mile away.  She gave Christen a little smile, not wanting her family to notice anything.  Christen glanced down at the section decked in number 17 apparel and gave Tobin a nod to say Tobin should go talk to her family instead of her.  

Tobin made her way over to her family who gushed over her performance before making plans to meet her up by the athletic center after she undressed.  Tobin quickly showered and changed before sending out a text to Christen.

_ ‘I’m going to dinner with my fam. Meet up after? Maybe watch a movie?’ _

‘ _ I think I’m going to some frat party tonight. I’ll keep you updated. You’re more than welcome to join! Have fun with your fam’ _

Tobin read over Christen’s response and tucked her phone away.  As much as old Tobin loved frat parties, she kind of outgrew them and just wanted a quiet night in.  She didn’t want to make Christen miss out on any freshmen experience or sound possessive and tell her to come over instead.  Dinner was great and Tobin cried at the end as she said goodbye to her family.  She knew they were coming to a game in a few weeks, but she missed how good it felt to be around the people she loved most. 

She came back to the Castle after dinner and trudged her sore body up the steps.  She flung off her tshirt and collapsed on her bed as she felt the bass from one of the blaring speakers downstairs vibrate the house.  A lot of the girls were running around trying on different outfits and trying to cement down plans for the night.  Tobin just wasn’t interested in any of that at the moment.  Alex, Kelley, Syd, and Ashlyn all tried their luck at getting Tobin to change her mind but she waved them all off, turning on SportsCenter instead.  

 

It was 11:30 and sleep was creeping up on Tobin as she struggled to keep her eyes open to watch the PSG-Barcelona game.  Her phone, which she had on her chest, buzzed and she tucked her chin down to see who it was.  Kelley had sent her a text and she slid open her phone expecting some incoherent, drunk slur of words probably in need of being picked up.  The text read, ‘You’re missing out’.  But what else she sent with it suddenly woke Tobin up.  It was a picture of Kelley in a dark basement with her arm around Christen.  Christen looked sweaty and drunk and still insanely hot.  She had her eyeliner done flawless and her hair pulled back into a sleek bun that made her cheekbones look unreal.

Tobin quickly sent back, ‘Where are you?’ before hopping out of bed and throwing her phone down in her place.  She rummaged through her closet before finding a casual enough outfit that still made her look nice before checking on Kelley’s response.  Kelley had sent back a few greek letters and some other words that weren’t spelled right as well as her location.  Tobin put on a snapback and bounded down the stairs eager to get to the last place she had wanted to be a few hours ago.

Drunk kids stumbled out of houses, screaming and laughing.  Music blared throughout fraternity row as Tobin squinted to read the Greek letters posted on the sides of each house.  She finally found the one Kelley said they were at and made her way over.  She made her way through the house, past people dancing, playing beer pong, or making out.  She scanned the crowded first floor trying to get a glimpse of anyone she knew as she sweated through her shirt.

“Hey, you’re the soccer girl,” a drunk boy called out to her as she tried to pass him.

“Uh, yeah,” Tobin mumbled as she tried to continue walking.

“You were awesome today.  Want a beer?” He said pulling out a can of Bud Light from his back pocket and giving it to Tobin.

“Thanks,” Tobin said accepting the still a little cold beer before opening it and taking a long sip, hoping to ease some of her anxiety.

“No problem! But hey, that girl Alex Morgan. Is she single?”  Tobin rolled her eyes.

“No,” she said simply still trying to brush pass him.

“Damn.  What about you?” he said raising his eyebrows and getting a stupid smirk on his face.  Tobin turned to him and gave him a  huge grin.

“Gay,” she said matter-o-factly.  He was in shock and Tobin took the opportunity to finally get away as he was left processing it.

After going through all the first floor rooms without finding Kelley or Christen, she begrudingly decided to continue her search in the basement.  She squeezed down the staircase to the black, crowded, musty-smelling room.  Music was pounded so loud, her eardrums felt like they were blowing out.  A multicolor laser light was the only reason she had any idea how to navigate through the space.  As she squeezed through people she finally found a face she recognized.

“Kelley!” Tobin screamed as loud as she could just audible above the music.  She put her hand on Kelley’s waist and her friend spun around.

“TOBIN!” Kelley screamed throwing herself on Tobin.  Over Kelley’s shoulder, Tobin saw Emily who gave her a wave and Tobin nodded in response.  “I knew you’d come,” Kelley said into her ear.

“Where is she?”  Tobin asked and Kelley just shrugged.

“I saw her like an hour ago.  I’ve been a little distracted since though,” Kelley winked.  

“Okay, I’m going to go find her.  Have fun,” Tobin said leaving her teammates.  Kelley pulled Emily’s waist closer to hers and they continued to move to the music as a group of boys watched.

Tobin made her way further into the depths of the basement and eventually spotted Christen against one of the back walls.  She was propped up against it, talking to some guy.  Tobin barely paid the guy a second glance because Christen looked great in her short jean shorts and navy crop top.  Even in the dark basement, Christen’s cinnamon skin looked inviting.  She began to make her bee line to Christen when in one swift movement, the guy reached out and pulled Christen into him.  His lips were on hers and it looked aggressive and forced, but then Tobin watched as Christen began to push her lips back into his.  Suddenly everything around Tobin seemed obsolete and she felt physically sick to her stomach, but she couldn’t bring herself to turn away.  She watched as his meaty paws slid onto the skin between Christen’s shorts and shirt and Christen’s hands tangle in his hair.  She couldn’t breathe.

“You’re on the soccer team right?” A voice to her left pulled her attention away as a tiny girl next to her placed a hand on Tobin’s bicep.  Tobin was still reeling from what was going on she didn’t understand.

“What?” she said to the girl in a low cut tank top and barely visible shorts.  The girl just smiled and pulled Tobin’s arm a little closer to her.

“You’re Tobin.  You play soccer.  I was at your game today.”

“Oh,” was all Tobin could manage to say.

“Not much of a talker, eh?” the girl smirked.  “We don’t have to do much talking if you wanna dance instead?” she shamelessly flirted.  Tobin’s heart was still tight in her chest and she wasn’t drunk but she couldn’t think straight at all.  Tobin downed the remaining contents of the beer in her hand before dropping the empty can to the floor.

“What’s your name?” Tobin asked.

“Sarah,” the girl flashed a devilish grin.  Tobin nodded and glanced one more time at where the person she wanted was making out with someone else.

“Want to get out of here, Sarah?” Tobin said peeling her eyes away from the painful reminder why she didn’t do casual.

“Very much so,” Sarah said before Tobin grabbed her hand and began navigating their way out of the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of the chapter!! also thinking of starting a new fic but is three fics too many to juggle???? lol i don't want to make you wait 4 months again for an update!
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed! and as always thanks for reading xx
> 
>  
> 
> (balr33.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys think so far! do you like it? should I keep going? any suggestions for future chapters or any ideas what else I should include? any ships you want to see in this story? let me know!!! ily xoxo


End file.
